What if Perchel Happened?
by adealerman
Summary: What happens when Percy is between Annabeth and Rachel? Try to get what love can do with these demigods in their teenage days. Because we all know how hard it's to be between someone.Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PJO Rick Riordan does. I own the plot.
1. Hey Sketchbook

**- Percy's POV -**

I opened the door of her locker, and placed the sketchbook I bought for her.

"Hey Percy" I heard a girl's voice behind me. Her voice.

"Oh, hey Rachel. What are you doing here?" I asked closing her locker's door.

"Hum, that's my locker. I think you got it wrong. Again."

"Ha, sorry. I keep on doing that, don't I?"

"Yeah, you do."

It was hard to surprise Rachel, especially because she's an oracle. She predicts the future. I'm so stupid.

She was looking pretty today, with her colored jeans, and her usual Harvard hoodie. I know, I know… what would Annabeth say?

"Percy, we need to talk."

"Wait, did I do something wrong? Because, I didn't do or say a thing."

"No, it's nothing serious. Annabeth is coming."

"What? Where? When? Why?"

"Hey, chillax, I'm the one who's always asking stuff like that. One question at a time."

"What?"

"Annabeth is coming."

"Where?"

"Here."

"When?"

"In ten minutes."

"Why?"

She hesitated before answering the last question, and then, with a fake smile on her face, she said:

"Because she misses you."

I must confess that I love Annabeth, really. With all my heart. This is a little weird considering that out parents hate each other because of that Athens story. But I also love Rachel. In a different way. She's good to me. She's good for me. Gods, I hated this.

"Percy, say something."

I slowly opened her locker again, and took the sketchbook out.

"Here. It's for you."

"Percy..."

"I saw that you were running out of pages in your old one, and I thought I would be nice if I bought you a new one. Especially because you keep on drawing me and my friends."

"You shouldn't have…"

"But I did it. I like your sketches."

She mouthed thanks, and turned to her locker. Something was wrong. Seconds before I poke her on the shoulder, the bell rang.

"I have to go."

I stood there alone, in front of her locker looking like an idiot.

Where was that brave guy that killed the Minotaur? The guy that fought Kronos?

I was completely lost.

* * *

**- Rachel's POV -**

I was walking down the hallway to get my books, and my pencil case when I saw his familiar silhouette with his head inside my locker.

"Gods, why?"

I stopped when it started to appear. My newest vision was making me nervous again. She was coming. Annabeth.

I kept on walking, and observing him there, looking really concentrated on something, holding a few books of mine, and his with him.

I didn't wait for him to close it.

"Hey Percy." I said.

"Oh, hey Rachel. What are you doing here?" His casual tone was masquerading something that I sensed as a surprise.

"Hum, that's my locker. I think you got it wrong. Again."

"Ha, sorry. I keep on doing that, don't I?" Cynical tone, and fake surprise.

"Yeah, you do." Oh Gods, why does she have to love _him_?

I waited a minute or so. He was as concentrated as before, but now, he was looking at me. Observing me. Almost staring.

He looked stunning. Just like his father. Not that I've already met Poseidon. But hey, I saw him once, when Percy 'saved' Olympus.

Then his expression changed, from cute Percy to thoughtful Percy. He was thinking of her.

I needed to tell him.

"Percy, we need to talk."

"Wait, did I do something wrong? Because, I didn't do or say a thing." I loved his reactions when I said those things.

"No, it's nothing serious. Annabeth is coming."

"What? Where? When? Why?" Gods.

"Hey, chillax, I'm the one who's always asking stuff like that. One question at a time."

"What?" He.

"Annabeth is coming."

"Where?" Is.

"Here."

"When?" Freaking.

"In ten minutes."

"Why?" Cute.

I hesitated, trying my best not to look sad. Putting my best 'I'm okay' smile I said it.

"Because she misses you."

Thoughtful Percy again. Shit. He was thinking about me, Annabeth and him in the same place. _Together_. As much as I hated to admit, Annabeth _is _pretty. And he loved her. She loved him. They're both demigods, they can be together forever if they want to. But me? What am I? I'm just a freak of nature that can see through something that terrifies me, and that's not even natural!

"Percy, say something."

He waited, thought about my words, and then opened my locker again.

"Here. It's for you."

It was a sketchbook, with a red cover, and little black spirals.

"Percy..." I was going to complain but then he cut me off.

"I saw that you were running out of pages in your old one, and I thought I would be nice if I bought you a new one. Especially because you keep on drawing me and my friends."

Yeah, I used to draw him and Grover, and Chiron. And once I draw him with Annabeth. An old picture of them together that popped on my mind. Something that happened way before I met him.

"You shouldn't have…"

"But I did it. I like your sketches."

I mouthed sadly 'thanks', and turned around to get my other books.

I was about to say something about Annabeth getting mad at him for buying _me _gifts and not for her, but then the bell rang.

"I have to go."

I kept on walking until he was just a blur. I turned around and he was still there. Frozen.

My eyes were getting wet, and I was late for class.


	2. The Fury Almost Attacked HimUs

**Heeey, so here's Chapter 2. I hope you guys like it and please, REVIEW! **

**I'm really happy to know that a few of you added my story to your favorites *-***

**So jahfreenalam made a reviwe I'd like to reply her by saying that (MAYBE A SPOILER) I'm not sure if Rachel will stop Percabeth from happening, but I won't say that Perchel won't be there as well. Percy is kinda confused between both, so I'll see.**

**ENJOY, and REVIEW!**

**- I do not own PJ&THOlympians, but Rick Riordan does. -**

* * *

- Rachel's POV -

When I entered in my classroom, the teacher wasn't there yet.

"Thank Gods." I whispered to myself.

I got my sketchbook out of my bag, and placed it on my desk, the new one was placed beside it. I opened both books at the same time and stood there looking at my first draw that year.

Two minutes passed and still no teacher, when I looked at the door, I saw a new face. A monster. Leaving the teachers lounge with a huge book that read 'Physics'.

"Oh Gods. No, please Zeus, no."

"Are you okay Rach?"

It took two seconds for me to realize that someone was talking to me.

"Yeah Julie. Just, tell the teacher that I wasn't feeling quite well. Okay?"

"Sure. Whatever."

I stormed out the door, literally. And in one minute I was three hallways ahead of my class, and in front of Percy's physics classroom. The door was opened, teacher no where to be seen. I entered.

"Percy!"

"Rachel, what are you doing here?"

"No time for questions, just come." He was paralyzed, so I had to move to his desk and get his stuff for him.

"What's going on?"

"Just come okay? I'll explain it later." He knew something was wrong, so he ran to pick up with my rhythm.

We half ran across the school, until we reached the exit, after we were five blocks away, I stopped running and turned around.

"What was that?"

"That was a Benevolent Percy! Your sub Physics teacher."

"Thanks."

"Why?"

"You saved my life."

"Yeah right. Now call Annabeth, she's probably freaking out now."

"No. I won't call her. Where are we going next?"

"I'm not sure. We could go to the camp. Send Chiron an iris message."

"Hum, no not the camp."

"Then, where do you wanna go?"

"Let's go to your place. I don't think monsters know your house. And by the way, whenever you're around, they don't find me."

"Huh? Okay. All right then. Let's go.

**

* * *

**

**- Percy's POV -**

I stood there for a while. People were starting to pass me by in a rush. Was Rachel _embarrassed_? Or _jealous_? No, I don't think so. She wouldn't be jealous.

She turned for the last time, I couldn't tell that she was actually crying, because she was too far away, but it looked like she's been crying all the way. When she was out of sight, I went slowly to my Physics class. The teacher wasn't there. Yet.

My mind was flooded with confused thoughts. What happened five minutes ago? What was wrong with her? I wonder what else she'd seen on that vision. Were Annabeth and I kissing? Because, it wouldn't be a surprise if we kissed.

I needed to fix my life. Gods, why me?

_Dad, please give me a light and help me out on this one. I can't ask Grover for a love advice. He would probably say I was supposed to follow my heart. But I don't know what exactly my heart wants._

Three, four minutes passed and still, no teacher. I was hoping that Paul Blofis – my mom's boyfriend – would show up and say that Dr. Walton wouldn't be able to arrive on time. But a very worried Rachel appeared instead.

"Percy!"

"Rachel, what are you doing here?"

"No time for questions, just come." I was paralyzed, and suddenly she was beside me, packing my books for me.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Just come okay? I'll explain it later."

Something was clearly wrong, and when I saw, she was six foots away from where we were standing. One, two, three, four, _five_ blocks away from Goode and we were safe.

"What was that?" She was making me nervous, and my stomach was complaining about this new feeling.

"That was a Benevolent Percy! Your sub Physics teacher."

"Thanks." It didn't help much.

"Why?"

"You saved my life." Wasn't that obvious?

"Yeah right. Now call Annabeth, she's probably freaking out now."

"No. I won't call her. Where are we going next?"

"I'm not sure. We could go to the camp. Send Chiron an iris message."

"Hum, no not the camp." That was the last place I wanted to go.

"Then, where do you wanna go?"

"Let's go to your place. I don't think monsters know your house. And by the way, whenever you're around, they don't find me."

"Huh? Okay. All right then. Let's go."

She was confused of course, and I didn't know what I was planning to do once we reached the Dares' apartment, so, we stood there on the street for a while.

* * *

**Not a long one, but I promisse the next one will :D**


	3. Tyson!

**Heeey, it's me again. So like, I'm not sure if this one is a nice chapter. I only wished that more people viewed my story.**

**It would be great if you guys told other people about it. SO... here's the reviews answers:**

**DAUGHTERofNYX7: AAAAAAAWN, I'm so glad a Percabeth fan loved a Perchel story *-* Thanks so much. **

**jahfreenalam: Awn you're welcome. You think that it was a good one? Really? *jump up and down happy* Thaaanks :DDDDD**

**So, remember: read, review and spread around the globe :D**

**ENJOY :DDDDDD**

* * *

**- Rachel's POV -**

While I called my father, Percy stood there as still as a tree. A very tall and handsome tree.

I had no clue of what he was planning to do once he reached my house, but, maybe I could call Annabeth and ask her to come around to pick up Percy and take him to the camp. He'd be safer there.

"So, my dad said he can't come to pick us up."

"All right, let's go to my place then."

"Percy I- I" Then, unfortunately he cut me, again.

"No Rach, listen to me once. You don't know what might happen, when we reach my place, we can send Chiron an iris message, or do whatever you wanna do. But please, for once, don't think of what Annabeth would think, or your dad, or me. Think of what you want. Do you wanna come home with me?"

"Yes." I hated to admit it, but it was true. And the truth hurts.

It only took us a few more minutes to reach Percy's house. It wasn't really far, so, we got there sooner than we'd have gotten if we had gone to my house.

To my surprise, Sally wasn't there.

"Percy, where is your mom?"

"Working."

"Oh, right."

Awkward silence. I placed my bag on the counter, and took my newest sketchbook out of it. Drawing would clear my mind. I needed that.

Before I could reach my pencil, which was on my hair, Percy sat on the couch with me, really really close.

_Oh crap_

"Percy…" I began to say.

"Shh, let me try something"

As he said that, I began to panic. What the hell was Perseus Jackson _**trying**_ to do? He was leaning closer to me, and then his lips touched mine. He was kissing me.

It felt good, and wrong at the same time, but I knew that _had to kiss him back_. And then, I heard a noise. Someone was clearing their throat, I couldn't tell if it was a he or a she.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you Percy, but, Tyson is on the way to your house right now."

"Oh, no problem Chiron."

"When is he arriving?"

"In a few…"

Chiron was interrupted by three knocks on the door.

"I'll get that."

I left the room, and all I heard was fragments of their conversation.

"….what would Annabeth think?"

"Chiron!...my girlfriend…. I don't care….. No!"

"YES!"

I decided I shouldn't keep on eavesdropping on their conversation, so I picked the door.

"HEY!" a huge pair of arms hugged me.

"Hey Tyson!" I hugged him back.

"Oh, you're…."

"Rachel. The Oracle… you don't remember me?

"Oh, I thought you were Annabeth. Sorry. It's so good to see you Rachel!"

He hugged me tighter.

"So, Tyson… What brings you here?"

"I wanted to spend some time with Percy, and Annabeth."

"Oh, right. Well… Tell Percy I went home please. I need to go. Bye."

"Bye Rachel."

I left his house, seriously, Tyson didn't remember me? At all? Like, I bought him a really nice kit which he could make all this nice stuff with metal. Thanks a lot Tyson.

* * *

**- Percy's POV -**

As Rachel called her father to see if he could pick us up, I decided to just stand there, and enjoy the 'view' as Paul would say.

She was deep in thought, but still, I couldn't hear what she was saying, I was actually paying attention on her features. Her hair was longer, and a lot redder than before. The freckles were disappearing and her eyes were shinning brighter than ever.

"So, my dad said he can't come to pick us up."

"All right, let's go to my place then."

"Percy I- I" I _had _to cut her off again.

"No Rach, listen to me once. You don't know what might happen, when we reach my place, we can send Chiron an iris message, or do whatever you wanna do. But please, for once, don't think of what Annabeth would think, or your dad, or me. Think of what you want. Do you wanna come home with me?"

"Yes." She admitted shyly, and stubbornly.

We took a couple of minutes to arrive at my mom's apartment, and once we reached there she wasn't anywhere near.

"Percy, where is your mom?"

"Working."

"Oh, right."

Awkward silence filled the room. Rachel slowly placed her bag the counter, and took her new sketchbook from there but I had to try it. I had to try it _now_.

So, I sat on the couch next to her.

"Percy…" She began to say.

"Shh, let me try something" Was she really going to interrupt that?

As I leaned forward, she was clearly panicking. I leaned closer to her, and then my lips touched hers. I was finally kissing Rachel again.

It didn't feel wrong, since I wasn't dating Annabeth. It felt good.

Then, we heard a noise. I was sure that it was Chiron. And then, as we pulled away.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you Percy, but, Tyson is on the way to your house right now."

"Oh, no problem Chiron."

"When is he arriving?"

"In a few…"

Chiron was interrupted by three knocks on the door.

"I'll get that." Rachel said.

When she left the room, Chiron started:

"Percy, what were you doing with Rachel?"

"Nothing!"

"Did you know that Annabeth just called me and said really worried because you weren't at school?"

"No."

"What would Annabeth say if she sent you this iris message instead of me, and saw you there with Rachel?"

"I don't know Chiron! She's not even my girlfriend!"

"Don't you care about her?"

"Of course I do. I don't care about the fact that she sees me here with Rach. She should feel happy for me. _Happy_ because I found someone that **loves** me."

"I should be sending someone to pick you up, and bring you to camp as soon as possible!"

"NO! Chiron, please. It's not even summer yet!"

"YES! I should. But I won't, I promised Tyson that I'd let you spend some time with him."

Rachel didn't come back after she left to open the door.

"Where's Rachel, Tyson?"

"Hum, she went home."

"Why?"

"I don't know. She looked upset because I said something about Annabeth when I hugged her."

"Tyson…"

"Yes?"

"Did you call Rachel Annabeth by mistake?"

"Will you get mad at me if I say yes?"

"Of course not big guy.

"Then yes. I confused Rachel with Annabeth; I even said that I didn't know who she was. But then I remembered, and she said she should go home."

_Gods, she was upset, I knew it. But what should I do to make it up for her?_

_**Take her bag, Tyson and go looking for her. She forgot her new sketchbook, but still has the old one. Keep it for you. And remember son, Annabeth will be happy no matter what you do.**_

My dad talked to me in my mind.

"Tyson,"

""Yeah?"

"Take that bag for me please."

"Here brother."

"Thanks."

I took the old sketchbook out, and threw carefully on the couch. Closed the bag, and opened the door.

"You coming champ?" I asked Tyson.

"Yes." He replied, smiling.

* * *

**Not so long, I know... maybe the next one. I think it'll be a good one actually :D**

**REVIEW :DDD**


	4. Nightmarish

**Hey.. so here's a new chapter *YAAAAAAAAAAAY* this one isn't that good thing you know.. But I decided to post two chapters today...**

**Here's the reviews answers:**

**jahfreenalam:**** OMG! I just finished reading Battle Of The Labyrinth and you're right. From now on, she lives in a very cool place. I changed Brooklyn because it didn't seem too fancy for her. And about Tyson, I'm trying to make him look as childish as I can okay? But, hey... Thanks for reviewing my story *-* I'm really grateful for that.**

**Hannibalrider:**** AAAAWN thanks *-*... I think there's too much Percabeth stuff. And people just seem to hate Rachel... Which I particularly find weird, she's so nice. Thanks for reviewing. I apreciatte.**

_**Be like these two cool ppl and REVIEW! Your opinion is important too :D **_

* * *

**-Percy's POV-**

We left looking for Rachel, I mean, she couldn't have gone too far.

So, while walking around Lexington, Tyson spotted Rachel next the subway station. She looked at us, and began running. Maybe she thought we were monsters. Then, Tyson jumped scared.

"What's wrong Big Guy?"

"The sky. Zeus is angry."

"Gods."

She got her phone out, and began talking. I assume it was her father. She looked worried and mad at the same time.

The Tyson had the idea of screaming.

"RACH-EL!" Tyson yelled.

"Rach! Wait for us." I finished.

She sighed and mouthed an "Oh Gods."

"Hey, you forgot this." I said handing her the bag, but not the sketchbook.

"Oh, thanks. I haven't realized that. Thanks Percy."

"Rach, I wanted to apologize."

"For what?"

"For the Big Guys here." Isaid pointing at Tyson.

"No problem. I understand that it wasn't his fault."

"Good. Now, can I know where were you going?"

"My house."

"Can we go?"

"As long as you call Annabeth and tell her where you are."

"Yes. I guess I have to do that."

"Percy…"

"Yes?" Why was she talking about Annabeth? Gods, I seriously don't understand her.

"Why Chiron was yelling at you? It's not natural of his to talk like that."

"Well, he was upset because Annabeth is like his daughter. He was afraid I'd hurt her."

"I don't want you getting in trouble Perce."

"Can we go now?" She was surprised because it wasn't actually me talking, but Tyson.

"Why Big Guy?" I asked

"It smells funny."

"Monster-like funny?"

"Not sure."

She turned around and saw my sub teacher, Mrs. Corello

"Perce, look!"

"Oh snap."

"Let's go. Now."

We run towards to the station, and got the subway that would stop near her father's building. I was dialing Annabeth's number.

"Tyson… - Rachel began - If we escape from her, I promise I'll make you the biggest peanut-butter sandwich you've ever eaten. But, you need to run faster."

"Peanut-butter!"

Tyson and peanut-butter, great plan Rachel.

"Annabeth!"

"Percy, I was so worried! What happened to you? What's going on? Why weren't you at school?"

"Sorry, I had to leave. Rachel saw a Fury, and…"

"Wait, a Benevolent? Why would she be looking for you again?"

"I have no idea!"

"Let me speak to her" Rachel said.

"Wait a minute, Rachel's gonna talk."

"Of course she is."

"Annabeth?"

I couldn't hear Annabeth's side of the conversation, but I think she was behaving, or Rachel knows how to control her temper.

"Where are you?"

"Look, I need you to go to my house okay?"

"You know the address?"

"I guess I know why she's behind us."

"Bye."

We changed subways twice before reaching New Haven station; there we got the train to Larchmont.

I had no idea of where we were going, I mean, I've never been into Rachel's house before.

We got a cab after we left Larchmont, and stopped near a mansion at the end of the road.

"Wow, nice neighborhood". I said, because there was no such thing as a complete neighborhood. Only a farmhouse far away. Tyson was having a lot of fun looking at the ponies and was clapping all the time.

Then Rachel began walking towards the mansion, and stopped to look at us.

Her house was faced to the ocean.

I felt my jaw dropping, and Tyson clapped even more.

"You live, _here_?" I said.

"Yeah. Any problem?"

"No. Just saying."

She turned around and looked at Tyson.

"Come on Big Guy. You have some peanut-butter and jelly sandwiches waiting for you."

"Yeah." He smiled so big that looked like it wouldn't fit in his face.

When we got to the front door, she opened with her key.

**-Rachel's POV-**

I left Percy's house and went towards mine. It would be a long walk, so I decided to take the subway, and then the train. I would stop half an hour away from the house. But I'm not too tired to walk.

I was walking to the subway station, and then I had that feeling of being followed. The sky was stormy, and lightnings were all over its grayish color.

_Shit shit shit shiiit!_ _Zeus, calm down. There's nothing wrong going on, why all the fury?_

I walked faster than before, almost running actually, and once I reached the subway station, I turned around to see if I had outrun them.

I didn't see anyone at first, but then I saw two figures approaching me, with my bag and sketchbook with them. I picked up the phone to call my father.

"Pick up, pick up. Dad, please pick up."

Nothing.

They were coming faster now. I had no choice but to wait for them.

"RACH-EL!" Tyson yelled.

"Rach! Wait for us."

"Oh Gods."

"Hey, you forgot this." Percy said handing me the bag, but not the sketchbook.

"Oh, thanks. I haven't realized that. Thanks Percy."

"Rach, I wanted to apologize."

"For what?"

"For the Big Guys here." He said pointing at Tyson.

"No problem. I understand that it wasn't his fault."

"Good. Now, can I know where were you going?"

"My house."

"Can we go?"

"As long as you call Annabeth and tell her where you are."

"Yes. I guess I have to do that."

"Percy…"

"Yes?"

"Why Chiron was yelling at you? It's not natural of his to talk like that."

"Well, he was upset because Annabeth is like his daughter. He was afraid I'd hurt her."

"I don't want you getting in trouble Perce."

"Can we go now?" I was surprised because it wasn't actually Percy talking, but Tyson.

"Why Big Guy?"

"It smells funny."

"Monster-like funny?"

"Not sure."

I looked around, and saw Percy's soon to be substitute Physics teacher.

"Perce, look!"

"Oh snap."

"Let's go. Now."

We run towards to the station, and got the subway that would stop near my father's building. We could stop there and ask to my driver to take us home.

Percy was dialing Annabeth's number.

"Tyson… - I began to say - If we escape from her, I promise I'll make you the biggest peanut-butter sandwich you've ever eaten. But, you need to run faster."

"Peanut-butter!"

To make Tyson work harder, and run faster, those were the key words. With those, you had the young Cyclops as long as you needed. And right now, we really needed him.

"Annabeth!"

I couldn't hear Annabeth speaking while running, but when we reached the subway, it was easier.

"Percy... what's going on? Why weren't you at school?"

"Sorry, I had to leave. Rachel saw a Fury, and…"

"Wait, a Benevolent? Why would she be looking for you again?"

"I have no idea!"

"Let me speak to her" I said.

"Wait a minute, Rachel's gonna talk."

"Of course she is."

"Annabeth?"

"Yeah Red."

"Where are you?"

"At the World Trade Center memorial. Why?"

"Look, I need you to go to my house okay?"

"Okay."

"You know the address?"

"Yes. I'll get there in a few hours."

"I guess I know why she's behind us."

"You explain later."

"Sure thing."

"Bye."

"Bye."

We changed subways twice before reaching New Haven station; there we got the train to Larchmont.

Yeah, yeah, I lived in New Rochelle, call me fancy, but hey, it's all my parents fault, they're rich, and I'm their only kid. Yay, lucky me right? Let me tell you something, n o. I moved from Brooklyn months ago, I was still getting used to that fanciness. I really like my new house. I mean, I can stay the whole day on the shore and not care about anything. My whole life I lived there, and right now, I really think Percy would love it.

We were in the cab, and all Percy said was "Wow, nice neighborhood".

Tyson was having fun looking at the "ponies" around my house.

Either one of them expected that my house would be the biggest. Percy's jaw dropped, and Tyson clapped, happy.

"You live, _here_?"

"Yeah. Any problem?"

"No. Just saying."

I turned around to look at Tyson, who was astonished, and said:

"Come on Big Guy. You have some peanut-butter and jelly sandwiches waiting for you."

"Yeah." He smiled so big that looked like it wouldn't fit in his face.

We got to the front door, and I opened it with my key.

* * *

**_Ready to spy on Rachel's new house?_**


	5. New Found Home

**Hey guys... So I'm here to say that I DON'T OWN PJO as much as I wanted to. **

**REVIEW&... REVIEW! :D**

* * *

**Percy's POV –**

She didn't even finished opening the door, because somebody else did it for her. The guy in a tuxedo looked at us, not realizing that he was actually speaking to the 'owner' of the house.

"May I help you?"

"Hey Steve." Rachel said, happy and sad at the same time.

"Steve, who's that?" A woman's voice came from down the hall, even not knowing her; I knew it was Rachel's mom.

"It's me mom. - She yelled back. – Can we come in now?"

"Sure, who are those two men?"

"They're friends of mine. Tyson and Percy."

"Oh, that Percy Miss Dare?"

"Yeah, Steve." She looked ashamed, as she said lowly this last sentence. Steve smiled at me at the same time.

"Come on in gentlemen."

"Thanks." I said, Tyson just clapped.

We followed Rachel down the hall, and ended up where her mom's voice came from.

Mrs. Dare was beautiful, not so gorgeous as her daughter, but she was definitely something to look at.

"Hello Rachel."

"Hi mom. - Rachel wasn't really happy to see her mom today. – May I know why you're not golfing with someone today?"

"Well darling, I decided to stay here. I was really tired, and wanted to spend some time with my daughter."

"Right, since when you care mom?"

"Rach honey, don't be cruel to me in front of your friends. Is this your boyfriend?" She asked pointing at me.

I didn't give Rachel time to finish that up.

"Yes Ma'am. I'm Percy Jackson, Rachel's boyfriend."

"Well well, nice to meet you Percy. Is Percy short for which name exactly?"

"Perseus."

"Charming." She smiled.

"Mom, can I go now?"

"Not so fast. And you darling, who are you?"

"Tyson. Wow, you're pretty."

Rachel's mom looked delighted, as if it was the best thing she'd heard so far now.

"Thank you gentleman. Now Rachel honey, your father called. He want you to call him back immediately."

"I'll call him from the kitchen. Bye mom."

"No, no. Kitchen honey? Why don't you go for a swimming with our guests? I'm sure they'd love to. Call your dad from the shore."

"Fine. Where's Marissa?"

"_She_ is at the kitchen."

"Thanks mom."

She left the room; her face was as red as her hair. We entered the kitchen, and a short tan woman greeted us.

"Hello Miss Red."

"Hey Maris."

"What would you like to eat today?"

"For me, same stuff, for Tyson, four big-sized peanut-butter sandwiches and what do you want Percy?"

"Just a coke please."

"And a coke for Percy. Oh, I bought the peanut-butter, it's in the counter, behind the green tea. My mom would never look there."

"Okay. I'll bring it to you and your friends at the shore."

"Thanks Maris."

"You're welcome Miss."

We left the house after passing about two more rooms. Gods, her new house was huge. We walked down until we reached a very large shore. Facing some part of the ocean.

Rachel took her sandals off and her Harvard hoodie too, leaving just a white swimming suit with colorful doodles on it. She turned around looking at us, and said irritated:

"Come on guys, don't stand there as trees."

And left to a small chair placed on the sand, facing the sea.

I stood there with Tyson during a few minutes, so Rach could call her dad alone, and not be disturbed with people around her.

**- Rachel's POV –**

I didn't finish opening the door, I mean why I should? My parents pay Steve _for opening a door_.

"May I help you?"

"Hey Steve." I said; even not agreeing with Steve's job, I really liked him.

"Steve, who's that?" My mom was yelling from her fancy seat down the fancy hall, drinking her fancy tea and reading her fancy magazine. Gods, where were her friends?

"It's me mom. - I yelled back. – Can we come in now?"

"Sure, who are those two men?"

"They're friends of mine. Tyson and Percy."

"Oh, that Percy Miss Dare?"

"Yeah, Steve." Great, thanks a lot Steve, really like, _**thanks**_.

"Come on in gentlemen."

"Thanks." Percy said, and Tyson clapped, astonished.

I walked down the hall, kind of forgetting that Percy and Tyson were there with me, I mean, they'd have to see me and my mom in our _mom and daughter conversation_. I love my mom, but sometimes, she crosses the line. Thanks Gods Percy already knew my father, imagine him and my mom meeting Percy, _together_.

"Hello Rachel."

"Hi mom. May I know why you're not golfing with someone today?"

"Well darling, I decided to stay here. I was really tired, and wanted to spend some time with my daughter."

"Right, since when you care mom?" Gods, is she playing mom now?

"Rach honey, don't be cruel to me in front of your friends. Is this your boyfriend?" She asked pointing at Percy.

I was kind of shocked, I mean… Percy _my boyfriend?_ Where the hell did she get that? Before I could say **NO**, Percy interrupted me.

"Yes Ma'am. I'm Percy Jackson, Rachel's boyfriend." _**Outch, WHAAAAAT?**_

"Well well, nice to meet you Percy. Is Percy short for which name exactly?"

"Perseus."

"Charming." Mom smiled.

"Mom, can I go now?"

"Not so fast. And you darling, who are you?"

"Ty-son. Wow, you're pretty."

Mom, was flattered. It's been a while since my dad didn't casually say she was looking pretty. Nice one Tyson…, she'll like even more after that.

"Thank you gentleman. Now Rachel honey, your father called. He wants you to call him back immediately."

"I'll call him from the kitchen. Bye mom."

"No, no. Kitchen honey? Why don't you go for a swimming with our guests? I'm sure they'd love to. Call your dad from the shore."

"Fine. Where's Marissa?"

"_She_ is at the kitchen."

"Thanks mom."

I left the hall, and entered on the kitchen like my mom said, Marissa was there.

"Hello Miss Red."

"Hey Maris."

"What would you like to eat today?"

"For me, same stuff, for Tyson, four big-sized peanut-butter sandwiches and what do you want Percy?" I turned around to look at him, his face was still surprised, as if he didn't know I have moved down from Brooklyn.

"Just a coke please."

"And a coke for Percy. Oh, I bought the peanut-butter, it's in the counter, behind the green tea. My mom would never look there."

"Okay. I'll bring it to you and your friends at the shore."

"Thanks Maris."

"You're welcome Miss."

We passed a couple more rooms, and entered on the 'bridge' my father built which led to the shore. When we were finally there, I felt free. Taking the sandals and the hoodie off, and thank Zeus I was wearing a swimsuit underneath it all.

I turned around to look at Percy, who was starring at the doodles on the swimsuit.

"Come on guys, don't stand there as trees."

And then, I went to my small chair. As soon as I got there, I took the jeans out and dialed my father's number on my cell phone.

"Hey dad."

"_Hey Rachel. How are you dear?"_

"Well, thanks dad, you're the first one who asks that. I'm doing… Just fine. And you?"

"_I'm kind of worried with you. I got to school to pick you up, and you weren't there."_

"Well dad, I called you to tell I was going over to Percy's, but you never answered."

"_Are you at your friend's house still?"_

"Nope, we came over to my house."

"_Oh, well. Invite him to dinner. It's been a while since we have guests."_

"Dad, you hate Percy."

"_Hate is a strong word. How are your headaches? Still having nightmares?"_

"Hum, no." _Yes! _The voice inside my mid screamed.

"_Okay then sweetheart. I'll be around late today. Don't wait for me. I shall arrive during dinner."_

"Okay dad."

"_Love you."_

" Love you too. Bye."

I turned the phone off, and then… I saw it.

**

* * *

**

**Review ;D**

**Okay, I'll stop with that now. kyeahcoolbye.**

**Oh, one more thing... I really need to tell someone this: JUSTIN BIEBER IS FOLLOWING ME ON TWITTER *o* #dreamcometrue**

**#HatersGonnaHate. Don't hate on me please :D**


	6. Dare Breakdown

**Heey Guys... Sorry for taking so long to bring you such a short Chapter. But the thing is... since something happens to Rachel, it didn't make sense for me to write a POV for her... Things will be clearer on next chapter, with only Rachel.**

**Soo, reviews answeeeers here we go:**

**StardustLY: Okaaay, so the story is scripted because it wouldn't make sense if I wrote something that P. and R. are in a place and all of a sudden Rach says that she's in class. I like to _explain_ what's happening _inside_ their minds, and how they feel. And about Rach being an Oracle and blah blah blah... If you keep on reading you'll see what's gonna happen. See ya :D**

**jahfreenalam: aaaaaaaawn, you're like my BFF here :D No probs about _disliking _the Biebs (you're right... Hate is a strong word.) And she saw something reeeeeally nice. Thanks for reviewing every Chapter of my story. This means so much to me, you've no idea.**

**Guys, REVIEW :DDDDD**

**thaaanks**

**

* * *

**

- Percy's POV -

Rachel's body suddenly fell off the chair, Tyson and I ran to check on her.

She was completely asleep, and wasn't answering us, as if she had passed out.

"Tyson, can you huh… Slap her softly?"

"How?"

"Just, slap her face. Gently."

"No, she's too pretty."

"Fine."

Before I could slap her left cheek, Annabeth came running toward us.

"PERCY JACKSONY DOES RACHEL'S MOTHER THINKS YOU'RE _**HER**_ BOYFRIEND?"

"Annabeth."

"I'M TALKING TO YO-…. Oh Gods."

"What's wrong with her?"

"Was she alone?"

"Yeah, she was on the phone with her father. And then, she fell off the chair."

"Let's bring her up. Gods, she's heavy."

"Hum, I don't think so."

Annabeth grinned at me. She was really upset. Oh Gods.

"Okay, let's leave her here and now… Why her mother thinks you're her boyfriend?"  
"Huuum, because I told her that."

"Are you her boyfriend? Because I thought that oracles couldn't _date_."

"Technically, I can."

"Rachel?"

"No, my mother. Of course it's me Seaweed."

Annabeth was clearly upset now, she hated when Rachel called me Seaweed Brain.

"Hello Dare."

"Hey Annabeth. Wow, you arrived here fast."  
"Yeah, nice house you have."

"Thanks."

"Rachel?"

"Yeah."

"What did you see?"

"Nothing much."

"Rachel… you can't hide things. What. Did. You. _See?_"  
"It wasn't clear. There were Apollo, Zeus… They were fighting, arguing actually. Artemis was there too. But she wasn't helping Apollo, she was against him. So was Athena. Percy, there's something wrong with the Gods."

"What could be wrong with them?"

"I don't know. Apollo said something about _people's rights_. But the thing is, why would Artemis be against her brother?"

"I think we should go to camp." Annabeth said, finally.

"No, we can't."

"Why not Percy?"

"The Fury is after us. First we need to know why."

Rachel was staring blankly at the sea. The waves were getting bigger, and the sky darker.

"Percy…"

"Yeah Rach?"

"Could you please calm the waves a little bit? My dad wouldn't like if his new house gets hit by a tsunami."

"Sure."

While preparing to calm the waves down, Annabeth was looking at the sky, as if she could hear what was going on in Olympus.

"Miss Dare?" A woman's voice called from behind us, and I stopped immediately.

"Oh hey Maris."

"Oh, you have one more friend, do you want something dear?"

"Annabeth?"

"Oh, no thanks."

"Maris, is my mom still home?"

"I don't think so Miss Dare. I assume she went golfing with Miss Adeline."

"Okay… Thanks Maris."

"You're welcome Miss Dare."

Tyson was looking at the plane on Rachel's hands almost making our snack fall down on the sand.

"So Reddish Nightmare, why was the Fury after Percy today?"

"I _assume_ it's because of Percy's acts on the Styx River."

"Just because of that?"

"_Just because of that?_ Percy, you insulted Hades in his territory. And you say _just_?"

"And besides, - Rachel continued -, you bathed on the river. You did something terribly wrong. You could have died."

"But I didn't so…"

"Guys, will you excuse me please?"

"Sure Rach."

"Whatever Red."

Rachel turned around, and walked to the back door. When she looked back, a worried look crossed her face. I grabbed Riptide, and followed her.

"Stay here with Tyson please."

"Okay." Annabeth said irritated.

* * *

Team Percabeth, please don't hate on me.


	7. Apollo's Fight, Is Also My Fight

**As I said... only Rachel's POV here. **

**YAY, 8 reviews :DD  
**

**Don't forget that your opinion is important... **

**Here we go with Chapter 7. Hope you guys like it :DDD  
**

**REVIEW! **

* * *

- Rachel's POV -

As I got to the kitchen, I felt Percy's arms around me.

"Where do you _think_ you're going Red?"

"Apollo is waiting for me."

"Then I'll go with you."

"Okay."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. I knew I couldn't stop you."

"So, you're not going to resist?"

"Percy, don't you see?"

"No. I mean… you're the oracle."

"Apollo wants you to come."

"Why?"

"You'll understand. I just wished Annabeth wouldn't get mad at this."

"Don't worry. She'll understand. Someday."

"He'll be here soon."

"Can you feel his presence?"  
"I'm kind of his daughter you know."

"I actually thought of that."

"Come on."

"Where."

"Just a sec-"

Apollo appeared out of the blue, in the middle of my back porch, stunning as always.

"Lord Apollo." I bowed

"_Lady Rachel,_

_Whose bright eyes I defend_

_For your loved gentleman._"

"Great haiku Sir."

"Thanks Percy. So, are you kids ready to take a ride? Olympus needs you two there."

"Let's go, shall we Perce?"

"Yeah."

We entered his Maserati, and flew across the dark sky.

"Sir Apollo?" Percy asked

"Yeah cousin?"

"What's going on here?"

"My dad is angry. He likes to turn the sky gray when he's mad at something or someone."

"Why?"

"You'll see kid. Your dad is angry too. This time, he's mad at Zeus, he's on my side."

"You shouldn't be doing this."

"Why not Reddie?"

"Because, gods against _me_ is the worst thing that could have ever happened!"

"Calm down, and enjoy the ride. Here take my iPod."

Damn, he was doing it against my ill. I swear that if Apollo wasn't 'my god' I would kill him right now.

"I'll calm down after you tell me something."

"Anything for my Oracle."

"Who's with us?"

"Well, right now, it's me, Poseidon, and Demeter. Hestia was deciding when I left to pick you up."

"I thought Hera would be with you."

"She'll pick my father side. She doesn't mind who's right or wrong."

"Hera will always be with Zeus." Percy said.

"Some of them are neutral. They don't care about who's right or who's wrong." Apollo wasn't worried, but neither calm.

"It's surprising that Artemis isn't with you. And Athena, I mean. She _should_ be siding with _you_."

"Athena promised to never get married. Just like my sister. They don't approve that. I was indeed surprised by Athena's choice. I _see_ your point here."

"Of course you see. You're the god of prophecies."

"Right now, I have to convince Aphrodite."

"She'll never side with you Apollo. I'm sorry."

"Wait, wait, wait... – Percy started – what is this about? War?"

"You'll see demigod." I said.

Apollo stopped the car in front of number 350, 5th Avenue. The Empire State Building shining in front of me. So beautiful, just imagining that Mount Olympus is located there took my breath away.

"Floor 600th please." Apollo said.

"Yes Sir."

Stayin' Alive played all along the way, and Apollo singing along made me mentally laugh. I looked at Percy who was covering his mouth with his left hand, forcing not to laugh at him. He took my hand with his right and held it behind Apollo.

"I may not be Argos, but I know what you're doing Percy. Not now please." Apollo said.

"Sorry sir."

There's no word to describe how beautiful Olympus was now.

The eleven main Olympians were waiting for us, and from the minor gods, only Iris was there, showing support to no one, but showing an iris message sent from Nico Di Angelo, the message was mute, silent. Hades was worried next to

Persephone, who sat between him and Demeter, in a corner.

"Well, well, well. Look who we've got here. Apollo my son, why did you bring your Oracle here? To prove that she deserves _love_?" Zeus spoke with his thundering voice, creeping the Underworld (hell) out of me.

"Father, I bring this lonely soul here, to convince my brothers, cousins and uncles, that she deserves everything." Apollo spoke perfectly calm, and gracious, making only one Olympian who was siding with Zeus, show interest.

"What are they talking about?" Percy whispered.

In a very cautious and silent whisper, I said: "My love life."

"The council, Mister Jackson, - Zeus stated -, is here tonight to discuss the Oracle of Delphos, known now as Rachel Elizabeth Dare. Right now, my son Apollo has Poseidon, Demeter and Hestia siding with him. The others, well, agree that the spirit of an oracle must stay away from falling in love."

Dead silence, and when the Olympian I least expected to show any affect by my situation, spoke:

"I'm siding with Apollo. Father, I'm sorry. But only I know how an Oracle can suffer." Hermes was choosing me, getting touched by what happened to May Castellan I suppose.

"Father, - Persephone started -, I also choose Apollo. I must not go against my mother, and I assume that my husband – everyone looked at Hades to check on his reaction, misery and surprise crossed his face. -, will side with me."

I cleared my throat, and before Hades could curse me again, I said:

"Excuse me, Zeus. Can I please speak to Hades?"

"Of course Oracle. Go ahead."

Bowing to Hades was difficult, because whenever I turned, felt like he could explode me in million pieces.

"Sir Hades, with all respect, I have some good news."

"Go ahead Oracle."

"Your son, Nico Di Angelo. He sent an iris message didn't he?"

"You saw that, minutes ago. Why are you asking me this? To make me suffer even more?"

"Nico isn't missing sir."

"What?"

"_A son of the big three will rise,_

_On the so called 'Death Quest', he went disguised._

_Searching for the last dime, two of the campers will die._

_Alone and lost the one fights._

_So a new hero arrives._

_When one love life isn't put aside._

_The judged, the hero and the lover_

_Victorious._"

"What does that means?"

"Nico looked for me during spring. We weren't on camp, and he escaped from the Underworld. He wanted a quest. I gave him the prophecy that made me nervous during a whole week, but I didn't know what was about. A Fury visited our school this morning; she was there to punish me for giving him a dangerous quest. Don't worry. Your son will be here soon."

"What _Last Dime_ is he looking for?" Hades asked

"Honestly Sir, I don't know."

"All right, all right. Now, can we please go back to our main topic, please?" Apollo said impatient.

"I'll side with the girl my brother." Hades said.

"If there's any other god, who wants to change sides, please, speak now."

"I'll."

"Athena dear, are you sure?" Zeus was more surprised than the other gods, who know whispered some "really" and "seriously?" in the room.

"Father, I'm making the choice I see as wise. Mister Jackson over there deserves the love of the mortal. I win, and they win."

"What?" Apollo said confused.

"Brother, I don't want Mister Jackson anywhere near my daughter."

"Percy – Poseidon decided to finally say something. I guess Percy must have intimidated him until he pronunciates his opinion -, I'll choose whatever is right for you. And right now, do you feel happy?"

I looked at Percy deep in his eyes, and waited for his answer.

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys :D**


	8. Visions

**Heeey, sorry that I took too long guys, I just felt so guilty because I'll enter on my test week and I won't be able to post more in a while. But I won't disappear :D**

**So, here's the answers for my reviews:**

**jahfreenalam: thanks for reviewing again *0* aaawn, yeah, it felt like I needed to put that Team Percabeth thing otherwise people would call me names, and call Rachel names and that's not right. Anyway, I just wanted to thank you for reviewing every single chapter of my story. I get really happy when I read my emails :DDDD**

**No, I haven't read The Lost Hero yet :S But a friend of mine told me about a few theories she has about where's Percy. **

**I wanted to thank jahfreenalam for her reviews. darkmist11 and Gonewiththerain09 for adding me as Author Alert.**

**Review, Review and Enjoy :D**

* * *

**- Rachel's POV -**

"I'm not sure yet, father. But I definitely feel something. - He didn't answer the way I wanted him to. He was supposed to say 'No', and add something similar to 'But she deserves a shot.' – I still think time will tell me what exactly I feel about Rachel."

"Well, yes. I'm sure Mister Jackson will soon decide how he feels about the mortal." Great, my least favorite Olympian decided to take my side, and support Percy in the task of loving _me_. Aphrodite can be really inconvenient sometimes.

"So, yeah. Like there's no point for me to stay here. So I'll get out of your awesome 'council meeting' and wait for Percy at the entrance." Dang, I just wanted to leave that place. Having a god starring at you was intimidating already, but this time, they weren't on their mortal size. That was scary as hell.

"Not so fast Reddie."

"Yes, sir?" Apollo was facing me with a cold expression, something that shouldn't happen to the god of the sun.

"Rachel, you'll stay here until Nico arrives, and if you don't mind – he said turning to his father, with the same expression – father, I'd like to speak with Rachel alone."

"All right then. We shall all leave the room."

As the Olympians were leaving, Percy went outside, to let me and Apollo alone, but then:

"No Percy, you stay here too."

"Apollo, I thought you wanted to talk to _me_ and me alone."

"No. Percy has to hear this too."

"Okay." We said together.

"I'll start… - Apollo wasn't calm and cool, but he wasn't losing his temper either. That was something good. – You see kids, I'm fighting here, for something that _will_ happen, and you – he turned to Percy – aren't really helping. I saw your prediction Rachel, the one you fear the most."

"How did you see it exactly?"

"I can see what you see when I want to."

"Wait, wait. I'm getting confused now. What did you see Rachel?"

Damn, he wasn't supposed to ask me this. I would live, and die, and he would stay with Annabeth. That was the plan. But of course, you _**can't**_ confront a prophecy. Even when they're about you. Sometimes, I wish I had never been in Hoovers Dam that summer. That I've never met him. But this was my destiny, and I'd have to be happy with it.

"I saw… Something, that has to do with this. All of this."

"Rachel…"

"Yes Perce?"

"Why did you faint back in your house? I mean, you get a little dizzy whenever you predict something but, you never collapsed."

"I can't talk about this. Apollo can they come back again, please?"

"Not yet Reddie. Your soon to be boyfriend deserves an explanation."

"Would you mind explaining then? I feel sick. Really sick."

"No problems dear. Go sit down a little bit next to my throne."

I gave Percy a sorry look, and walked towards to the great looking throne.

* * *

**- Percy's POV -**

I wasn't really paying much attention to anything around me, except for Rachel, and my dad, who looked proud and worried for seeing me there. All I could think was of how grateful I was for the fact that he was helping Rachel in this one. I got only pieces of the conversation, and tried my best not to walk around and yell, but it was really hard.

It was only when Athena spoke that I actually paid serious attention, and I got surprised and shocked with her words.

"Father, I'm making the choice I see as wise. Mister Jackson over there deserves the love of the mortal. I win, and they win."

"What?" Apollo said confused.

"Brother, I don't want Mister Jackson anywhere near my daughter."

"Percy –my dad finally said something, but I didn't expect what his question would be so hard to answer -, I'll choose whatever is right for you. And right now, do you feel happy?"

"I'm not sure yet, father. But I definitely feel something. – I looked at Rachel, looking for approval and all I saw was embarrassment and anger just like when she said something about a plan and later it ended up not so well – I still think time will tell me what exactly I feel about Rachel."

"Well, yes. I'm sure Mister Jackson will soon decide how he feels about the mortal." Aphrodite said and blinked at me, she remembered her promise of making my love life _hard_. As if love itself wasn't hard already.

Rachel was desperate and her face was turning green. Olympians made her nervous, as far as I could tell.

"So, yeah. Like there's no point for me to stay here. So I'll get out of your awesome 'council meeting' and wait for Percy at the entrance."

"Not so fast Reddie."

"Yes, sir?"

"Rachel, you'll stay here until Nico arrives, and if you don't mind – he said turning to his father, with the same expression – father, I'd like to speak with Rachel alone."

"All right then. We shall all leave the room."

"No Percy, you stay here too."

"Apollo, I thought you wanted to talk to _me_ and me alone."

"No. Percy has to hear this too."

"Okay." We said together.

"I'll start… - Apollo wasn't calm and cool, but he wasn't losing his temper either. That was something good. – You see kids, I'm fighting here, for something that _will_ happen, and you – he turned to me – aren't really helping. I saw your prediction Rachel, the one you fear the most."

"How did you see it exactly?"

"I can see what you see when I want to."

"Wait, wait. I'm getting confused now. What did you see Rachel?"

"I saw… Something, that has to do with this. All of this."

"Rachel…" I didn't clear _anything_ to me.

"Yes Perce?"

"Why did you faint back in your house? I mean, you get a little dizzy whenever you predict something but, you never collapsed."

"I can't talk about this. Apollo can they come back again, please?"

"Not yet Reddie. Your soon to be boyfriend deserves an explanation."

"Would you mind explaining then? I feel sick. Really sick."

"No problems dear. Go sit down a little bit next to my throne."

She gave me a sorry look, and sat next to the great looking throne.

"So…" I began to say to get Apollo's attention

"Yeah, sorry Percy, for a minute I forgot you were here. Where were we? Rachel! Right. Percy… Rachel is having some problems."

"What kind of problems?"

"Love problems. Aphrodite isn't making anything easy these days. She's been confusing Rachel with love, romance and those other things that were forbidden to her. And then she had a vision. A very peculiar vision."

"About… What exactly?"

"Her future."

"Can an oracle predict their own future?"

"Can you control what's going to happen next?"

"No."

"There's your answer."

"Oh."

"Now, I'm not sure if you want me to tell you about her vision. Do you wanna hear it?" Apollo's face was amused, as if he was enjoying himself.

* * *

**wish me luck on my week test :D**

**see ya all**

**Review :D**

**jahfreenalam:**** thanks for letting me know I forgot to mark the POVs :D**


	9. Apollo Insists On My Quest

**Tiime for another Chapter o/**

**Answers for the reviews and stuff:**

**jahfreenalam:**** haha, yeah you got a shout out. You're the faithful reader to my story so you deserved that. I fixed the last chapter, and remembered to put the POVs in this one :D**

**Okay, someone seriously have to teach me how to use this thing. Since I don't know how to write private messages here, I'll answer one I recieved**

**Kit Bridges:**** I'm glad you liked my story. And I'm really happy that you're a Perchel fan o/. I tried finishing this chapt as soon as I could, but I had this tests at school so, yeah. Thanks for the hug, and here's a hug from me :D**

**Just remember to enjoy, enjoy and REVIEW :D**

* * *

**- Percy's POV -**

"Yeah, sure, of course." _**Duh!**_

_Okay, before you read this, let me explain how talking with Apollo about his oracle is like:_

_First, he makes you nervous because he starts giving his opinion before even telling you what's going on, as if you already knew everything._

_Then, he pauses to give you some time to speak, but he's never focused on you, he's normally looking to something else._

_I think you got it right?_

"So, Reddie saw her future. A prophecy actually. More like a quest. And she doesn't wanna go, she fears what might happen. That little stubborn oracle. You have to convince her to stay on camp, and train. With cabin 7."

"I don't understand sir. Why would Rachel be involved in a quest, if she isn't a half-blood?"

"She has to help one god in particular. Actually, goddess."

"A goddess asked for Rachel's help? Why?"

"To find something. So Rachel can gain more wisdom."

"You're saying that Rachel is going to help _Athena_?"

"A child of Athena more specifically."

"Annabeth?"

"I don't know. Maybe."

"You want me to train Rachel on camp? Along with your cabin?"

"Lee will help mostly, but you could help her too."

"Okay. I think I can do that."

"If you succeed, you'll drive my car."

"Thanks."

"I'll tell everyone else that we'll postpone this audition, think during this time Percy. She won't be given a second chance."

"I'll sir."

I turned towards Rachel, and waved so she could join me. We needed to go back to her house. In 30 minutes.

* * *

**- Rachel's POV -**

Apollo's throne was breathtaking, and too shiny. I took my sunglasses out of my jacket pocket and out them on my face, covering my eyes.

My stupid vision ruined everything.

Now I'll be doomed to stand next to one of Athena's children looking for the last Tetradracma. Wasn't that supposed to be Nico's quest?

All right, just, think a little more. Only if I could contact Nico… YEAH! That's it, I'm going to contact him as soon as we get home.

Nico was supposed to find the coin, but the end of the prophecy mentioned me, Nico and Percy. So no child of Athena would return? That can't be possible, because I saw Nico going with two other campers, but they hadn't come back. I _saw_ them _die_.

Five campers going on a quest is too dangerous, but two died, meaning that it'd rest three. The right number. So Nico went with two more along with him, on a quest that was supposed to be five? This is eating my brains out. I need a vision. Now.

Unfortunately I knew that this vision thing wasn't like that. But I really needed an explanation; I've never been this blind about a vision before. I couldn't count on Apollo, he seemed happier than anybody else about this, and I'm sure Lee would be pleased to train me. These Apollo kids were such a flirt; just because their father was a musical genius, a haiku professional, they felt like they could win all girls only by saying a poem to her.

My biggest problem was: the quest.

I didn't know when I was coming back, and it wasn't even summer yet!

Well, technically it was, school ended today, but I ran away before it could actually finish, but still, my father would be pissed at me for staying another summer on Camp Half-Blood. He understood it all once Chiron told him why I had so many headaches but in the beginning he thought I was going to an all-crazy-kids kind of Camp.

No. He didn't know I was an Oracle.

Yes. He still thinks I'm crazy, and said that I'm really weird when I start talking in haikus. I really needed to stay away from Apollo sometimes.

I grabbed Apollo's phone and dialed my cell phone number. I hoped Annabeth would answer me, but man, I was so wrong.

"Hello?" A boy's voice spoke

"Tyson? Is that you?"

"No, it's Nico. Who's that?"

"For gods Nico! It's Rachel. What the hell are you doing with my cell phone?"

"Annabeth is trying to tell your mom that you and Percy went for a swim. She's not happy you know. Annabeth."

"Of course not. What did she say?"

"After I showed up?"

"No Dead Man. Of course not! Why would I wanna know anyway?"

"Well, first of all, she hugged me."

"Wait, Annabeth _hugged_ you? Like, throw-arms-around-your-body type of hug, or one armed hug?"

"The first one. Then, she said something like 'I'm so glad you're back. And you're in massive trouble.' Finally after she told me you and Percy went out, your mom came and asked where you were. That's pretty much it."

"Nico… We have problems."

"Is this about the fact that two of the Ares campers that I went on the quest with ended up dying?"

"Oh, no of course not. Wait, you took _Ares_ campers? I thought I told you to take _Athena_'s campers. The coin is for Athena, not Ares. What the hell were you thinking Nico?"

"That if I took two of Athena's children I'd be eaten alive by the goddess if they both died."

"Hum, yeah, that's a great strategy. Did you plan that all alone?"

"No. Annabeth helped me."

"Of course blondie would help you."

"Hum, Rachel?"

"Yeah?"

"Why did you call anyway?" I could tell by his voice that he was blushing really, really hard right now.

"I don't know actually. But I'll have to go with you on your quest."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah. Hey Nico, I gotta go. Apollo is looking at me, and I think it's time for me to go home. Tell Annabeth that I'll be there around 7 pm. I still have to do something before going home. Okay, yeah. Bye."

"Bye."

I turned the phone off, and saw Percy waving at me. It was time to go home.

* * *

**Yeah, this was a short one. **

**Please, tell your friends, parents, cousins, enemies and everyone else you know that likes PJO about my story. **

**Thaaanks.**

**xoxo,**

**carolsh**


	10. Wait, Did She Just Say Camp?

**Hey demigod friends... how are you all? see, I updated soon.**

**Okay, so... I was re-reading The Battle of The Labyrinth and realized that Lee died! No one reminded me!**

**So, let's just pretend that he's still alive, 'cuz he was my favorite Apollo camper okay? The rest of the dead characters are still dead.**

**jahfreenalam:**** haha thaanks! yaaay shoutout for you *-* . I'm going to start reading your stories, and reviewing them too.**

**Thanks for everything.**

**ADHD-Kid2811:**** thanks for Adding me as Story Alert... hope you keep on reading. And btw... your story is really good. Update soon :D**

**Guys, review please. I'm losing motivation to keep on writing.**

* * *

**- Rachel's POV -**

"Bye Sir."

Apollo gave me a hug and passed me a bow along with an arrow.

"Reddie, take these with you. I asked my little sis to make them for you. You know that my children know how to rock those out."

"Sir, I think you forgot that I'm not your daughter actually."

"Oh, but I still feel like you are. The newest oracle after so long! You're my little girl now."

"Oh, okay. Bye sir."

"Bye Reddie. And, put them on your back, they'll disappear, when you need them, they'll show up for you. They are, hum, enchanted."

"Thanks sir."

"Percy, think of what I said."

"I'll. Bye sir."

"_In the sacred land,_

_I give you a brief goodbye._

_And the night rise._"

We started talking only when we reached the elevator's exit. The lights were dim, and the Huntress constellation shined in the dark-blue sky. I knew that three years ago, Artemis' lieutant had been killed by her on father, the Titan Atlas. Not actually by her father, but he helped. Ladon, the family's dragon pet had injured her severely, and the poor girl didn't resist. Her name was Zoë Nightshade. Her stars were the brightest and the most beautiful I've even seen.

"So, Percy. Before we go to my house, I wanted to ask you something."

"Go ahead."

"Promise me, that you won't allow Annabeth to go on this quest. If you do so, I'll accept it."

"Why can't she go? I mean, the quest is for Athena. She should help an Athena child."

"The prophecy doesn't say which child. And either if it is truly a child of Athena that I should help."

"Rachel, are you trying to save Annabeth?"

"Percy, the end of the prophecy says it all. '_The judged, the hero and the lover_

_Victorious' _. I'm the judged, Nico is the hero."

"And I'm the lover?"

"Probably."

"So, what if I'm not?"

"Annabeth is going to die."

"What?"

"It was supposed to be four heroes and a mortal on the quest Nico accepted. He took only two. Ares children when he was supposed to take Athena's. He and Annabeth discussed the quest before he left. She advised him to do that. She doesn't wanna go. Because her mother showed her that."

"That what? And how do you know that?"

"Percy, I'm an _oracle_. I see things, and I dream about things. Annabeth and I have been dreaming about the same terrible things. I bet you know how that feels."

"You and Annabeth have an empathy link?"

"Not like that but, yeah. Kind of."

"Weird."

"I know."

"Are we going to your place?"

"Yeah, I needed to do something. But it can wait."

Percy whistled and Blackjack came instantly. The sky was so dark, that I could barely see him in the night.

He and Percy started chatting, but I didn't pay much attention.

"_Do what's right dear. And wisdom will find you. Keep the one you feel like, far away from this quest. And you'll be victorious. Magnificent things await you on your arrival, and I'll guide you and your partners in ways you'd never think of."_

Athena's voice echoed in my head, I only realized I was in out when Percy called my name.

"Let's go Red?"

"Yeah."

We flew past buildings, and more buildings. I got a glimpse of a new shopping mall that the Dare's Industries were building. I couldn't help but feel guilty that I was one of the reasons that The God of Wild, Pan, was now dead. I crushed all the satyrs' dreams, and they now hated me. Grover was the only one who liked my presence. I was the reason why he first found Pan.

Absent-mindly, I started poking my legs with the pen holding my hair, and then I realized I was wearing a skirt, and that my leg was completely covered with little red spots, like as if I had caught chicken pox.

"Rachel. Rachel? RACHEL!"

"What? what? Please don't eat me!" Damn, I was scared.

"We reached your place. Your mom, huh… is calling you."

"Oh gods, I'm screwed."

"C'mon. She thinks we were swimming right?"

"Yeah."

"Let's meet her then."

Annabeth was next to Nico, and I could tell that they could've been holding hands. She glanced at me and Percy, and smiled. At least I think it was a smile. Perhaps it was a disgusted twist. But I wished it was a smile.

You see, I really like Annabeth, but sometimes she made it hard to be next to her, and unravel a friendship with her. Deep inside, I knew she liked me.

Entering my house with Annabeth laughing and my mom smiling was really weird, and I have to admit, I felt kinda jealous. I mean, I make my mom laugh three times a week, and I'm her _daughter_. My mom wasn't a happy person. She didn't even act like my mom.

"Hey Mom!"

"Hey dear! – wow, wait, did she just called me _dear_? – How was the swim? Was the water cold? Your friend Annabeth was just telling me how great you were on that summer camp you go. And by the way, it's time for you to go there, isn't it?"

"Hum, yeah mom. What… happened here? Annabeth, did you make a brainwash on my mother?"

"No. Just talked to her about you."

"Oh. Okay… Ready for dinner? My dad will be home in a few minutes."

"Actually dear, your dad is on a plane right now. He's going to San Francisco."

"Oh, and nobody thought that it'd be nice to call me and tell me that?"

"You were swimming honey. How could I call you underwater?"

"Right! I was swimming. Sorry."

"You're going to camp tonight."  
"I am?"

"She is?" even Percy was confused now.

"We are!" Tyson screamed in joy.

"Chiron is coming with Argos to take us there."

"But, Annabeth, you know that we could have called Blackjack and.."

"No Percy, you see, Chiron wants to speak with Mrs. Dare."

"About what?"

"You know what Red."

Silence was pairing in the room, as I prepared myself to a full hour of disagreement, and frustration.

* * *

**- Percy's POV -**

"Bye Sir."

"Reddie, take these with you. I asked my little sis to make them for you. You know that my children know how to rock those out."

"Sir, I think you forgot that I'm not your daughter actually."

"Oh, but I still feel like you are. The newest oracle after so long! You're my little girl now."

"Oh, okay. Bye sir."

"Bye Reddie. And, put them on your back, they'll disappear, when you need them, they'll show up for you. They are, hum, enchanted."

"Thanks sir."

"Percy, think of what I said."

"I'll. Bye sir." Apollo was making my life hard. Really hard.

"_In the sacred land,_

_I give you a brief goodbye._

_And the night rise._"

Rachel seemed worried about something, but all I could think about was: Rachel in the middle of those Apollo kids. She'd be one of the few girls in the cabin, and she'll be trained by _Lee_.

Don't get me wrong, Lee is a great dude, but he'd be close to Rachel. Too close to Rachel. And she is going to have archery lessons. I could never teach her that. In fact, there is nothing that I can teach her to help her battle strategies. I was one of the swordsmen, but Chiron wouldn't give me the opportunity to teach her that, and either canoeing. Who in the world would like to learn canoeing when you can learn how to shoot things with an arrow?

We started speaking when we reached the street.

"So, Percy. Before we go to my house, I wanted to ask you something."

"Go ahead." And kill me I added to myself.

"Promise me, that you won't allow Annabeth to go on this quest. If you do so, I'll accept it."

"Why can't she go? I mean, the quest is for Athena. She should help an Athena child." The coin was for Athena – check

Annabeth was a child of Athena – check

Annabeth should go in this quest – check

So why didn't Rachel want her to come?

"The prophecy doesn't say which child. And either if it is truly a child of Athena that I should help."

"Rachel, are you trying to save Annabeth?" _**When they became friends?**_

"Percy, the end of the prophecy says it all. '_The judged, the hero and the lover_

_Victorious' _. I'm the judged, Nico is the hero."

"And I'm the lover?"

"Probably."

"So, what if I'm not?"

"Annabeth is going to die."

"What?"

"It was supposed to be four heroes and a mortal on the quest Nico accepted. He took only two. Ares children when he was supposed to take Athena's. He and Annabeth discussed the quest before he left. She advised him to do that. She doesn't wanna go. Because her mother showed her that."

"That what? And how do you know that?"

"Percy, I'm an _oracle_. I see things, and I dream about things. Annabeth and I have been dreaming about the same terrible things. I bet you know how that feels."

"You and Annabeth have an empathy link?"

"Not like that but, yeah. Kind of."

"Weird."

"I know."

"Are we going to your place?"

"Yeah, I needed to do something. But it can wait."

I whistled and BAM! Blackjack was flying in the sky.

_Yo Boss!_

"How are you doing Blackjack? And haven't I told you _not to call me boss_?"

_Sorry Boss. Been busy. Things are doing pretty hard on camp. Some sugar cubes would be me good though._

"I promise I'll give some once I go back to camp."  
_You need to get there soon boss._

"Are things that bad?"

_You have to see with your own eyes._

"Okay. Let's go then."  
_Is the girl coming too?_

"Yes. She is. – Rachel was making her 'okay, did something weird really just happened? Face she used to make' - Let's go Red?"

"Yeah."

It was a quiet ride back to the Dare's mansion.

Blackjack left me and Rachel on the backdoor of her house, and she was asleep. I mean, completely asleep. I poked, hit playfully her arms, but nothing happened, so I decided to yell.

"Rachel. Rachel? RACHEL!"

"What? what? Please don't eat me!" she gave me the Terrified Rachel.

"We reached your place. Your mom, huh… is calling you."

"Oh gods, I'm screwed."

"C'mon. She thinks we were swimming right?"

"Yeah."

"Let's meet her then."

Seeing Annabeth near Nico made me a little surprised, and I must confess, it got me by surprise, and unless you're a monster, it's really rare.

Then, she smiled. A happy smile. Annabeth smiling when I was near Rachel? Hum, awkward.

Rachel and her mother were starring at themselves so deeply, that I felt embarrassed. I knew Rachel's relationship with her mother wasn't one of the bests. So I just stood there quiet, not paying much attention.

I heard the last part of the conversation, and Rachel seemed quite surprised, as her mom said

"You're going to camp tonight."  
"I am?"

"She is?" Surprise hit me as well

"We are!" Tyson screamed in joy.

"Chiron is coming with Argos to take us there."

"But, Annabeth, you know that we could have called Blackjack and.."

"No Percy, you see, Chiron wants to speak with Mrs. Dare."

"About what?"

"You know what Red."

Silence ruled, and then, the doorbell rang.

It was time to face Chiron, and his, well… Mood.

* * *

**Review and make this Apollo child happy.**


	11. Lee's Got Something To Say

**Hey guys... Here I am with a new chapter!**

**So, yeah... Not many people reading huh? That must be because the story is about Rachel... But still, I'm happy that at least one person still reads and reviews my story. This chapter is dedicated to jahfreenalam :D The best reader I have (probably the only one)**

**I really love reading your reviews, and I know that you strongly dislike Perchel... But are you still going to read, even if there's no Percabeth? (Not saying that there might not have!)**

**Oh btw... I had this really good dream, and I think I'll write a HP fic too... Will you guys read it?**

Enjoy, and **_REVIEW!_**

* * *

**- Rachel's POV -**

I've been fearing this moment my whole life (well, actually, since I became the oracle).

He entered the room, on his wheel chair as usual, followed by Mr. D., which meant my situation wasn't one of the bests; normally Argus pulled the wheel chair, or a camper if it was really necessary and if he felt tired. That was when Lee entered the room.

"I'll leave you all now. Zeus wants to speak to me."

Mr. D. left us all in the room, and my mom wasn't really bright about mythology and stuff like that.

"Who's Zeus?" She asked

"That would be Mr. D's father Miss Dare."

"You must be Chiron, my daughter's camp director."

"Actually, Mr. D. is the camp director… I'm only her activities director."  
"Oh, very nicely. D stands for what?"

"Dionysius. But you don't wanna get in details right, mom?"

"Oh Rach dear, anything that I can learn about your and your camp will be great. Keep talking Charon."

"It's Chiron mom."

"Sorry. Keep talking _Chiron_."

"Lee, come here please." Lee moved forward, gazing me, and not leaving my eyes.

"Yes, Chiron?"

"Lee, please take them back to camp along with Argus, and Tyson. Explain everything to Rachel. Teach her anything you know. Our deadline is ending."

"Whoa, wait – Percy started – what _deadline_? I had no clue we had a deadline."

"Percy, Rachel will tell everything you don't know on the way back."

"What are you going to do Chiron? You can't stay here alone. How are you planning to get back?" Was he really thinking that my mom would give him a ride?

"Mr. D will be waiting for me after I finish, and then, I'll head back to camp along with him. But first, I have things to deal with your mother Rach."

"Chiron, this isn't the time, either the place."

"It was an order. I must obey what your… hum, _counselor_, ordered me."

"My daughter has a counselor? That's so sweet."

"No mom, this isn't sweet. Chiron, are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Completely sure?"

"Maybe. But remember that I wasn't sure last time you wanted to do something, still, I gave you permission to do what you wanted. Consequences could be pretty bad for you on that day."

"I know. Go ahead. But I don't wanna be here when you start."

"Lee, please take them now."

We all went toward the front door, where Argus and his millions of thousands watching eyes were looking at many directions, some bored, some excited. He somehow reminded me of Briares, the Hundred-Handed One dude that was Tyson's hero or something. Something brought me back to the real world, and it was Lee's arms, holding me back on the door.

"Rachel…"

"Yes?"  
"Look, my dad he…"

"Lee, I know what Apollo asked you."  
"Well, that was one of the things I wanted to talk to you."

"Oh, there's more?"

"Yes… I've been having a few conversations with Amanda, and she was advising me."

"So, you're asking for advice to a daughter of Aphrodite? How original Lee!"

"You didn't get. She's been teaching me love things."

"You and she are like… Dating?"

"No, no! She said she had a dream about me, and we needed to talk."

"Uh-oh… Demigod dreaming? Even I know that's not good."

"Yeah… That was what I wanted to talk to you about. She said that…"

**- Percy's POV-**

Rachel stood behind us, and it was something really strange, considering the fact that Lee wasn't no where to be seen. Gods, how I hate that good-looking son of Apollo. I regretted thinking about that the minute thunder crashed on the sky. Sorry Apollo, my bad. It's not your fault your son is actually falling for my… what was Rachel for me? Girlfriend? Partner? Oracle?

I couldn't decide, but she _was_ really something to me. Something important.

Annabeth was saying something in pure excitement, maybe something about the Dare's house architecture. Nico was looking around, but stopped to look at her from second to second. Now, there was something interesting.

I've never paid much attention to Nico and Annabeth together ever since the day they left for a quest on Mount Tam.

Okay, she's taking too long. Time to interrupt her chat with Apollo's kid.

"Nico… could you please do me a favor?"

"Yes."

"Tell Rachel she's taking too long."

**- Rache'ls POV -**

"Yo guys… you're not coming?"

"Oh Nico… Yeah, we'll be there in a minute. Tell them to wait. Lee's got to tell me something important first."

"Alright." Before leaving, Nico did something strange… he mouthed the words "_Percy won't be happy about this._" As if Percy liked me that much, and anyway… Lee is like a brother to me. I'm sure that there's no love material in that dream of Amanda.

"So, Lee… Tell me everything."

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER! HAHAHAHA**


	12. A God Comes To Us

**Hey folks, 'sup? As I recently found out you can actually answer a review directly to the person who sent you. I'm going to do that from now on. **

**so, thanks for _The-only-real-annabeth-chase's reply_ and _ARedRose4Me's review._**

**I liked it. Keep on reading please. You're the ones who keeps me motivated.**

**Don't forget to vote on my poll about who should be with Rach. Check my page.**

******enjoy and review**  


* * *

**- Percy's POV -**

Nico came back to the car without Rachel or Lee. Hum, weird.

"So ghost boy… Where's Rach?" Annabeth asked him

"They were talking. Rachel asked me to give them a minute."

"And you left them _alone_?" I can't believe that Apollo kid was going to win her so easily with just lame poetry.

"Yeah. The thing there seemed private."

"Private _how_?"

"Percy, calm down."

"No Annabeth. I don't think I can just calm down. If he had something really important to say, don't you think he'd tell us all?"

"Maybe he's asking her out." Nico let it slip.

Well, now he pushed it. I wasn't really calm today. Not after that audience.

All I remember was Annabeth pulling me and Nico apart from each other. When I looked at Nico's face I saw a black eye. All right, I think I got it right then. Rachel and Lee entered the car, and Rachel looked at Annabeth weirdly. When, she looked around, Annabeth exploded.

"PERSEUS JACKSON! ARE YOU MENTAL OR SOMETHING?"

"Annabeth, please not now."

"NO DARE, YOU STAY OUT OF THIS. WHAT THE HADES IS UP TO YOU?"

"Annabeth, don't do this."

"YOU AND I, ARENA TOMORROW. CAN YOU HEAR ME JACKSON?"

"Uh, Annabeth… Not trying to be rude or anything, but I'm pretty sure he and the rest of Larchmount heard it too."

"YAY! Pretty chicken-ponies!"

If it weren't for Tyson, I'd be a dead man.

"That's unbelievable! - Lee exclaimed – Who could have sent them?"

"Apollo." Rachel seemed sure. Of course she'd be sure Percy… Gods, sometimes I was a little too slow when it was about her.

"How do you know that?"

"Well, that's simple Percy. One of the pegasi is golden."

"Argus stop the car please."

"There's no need Rachel. The traffic is getting heavy."

The six pegasi approached and we got out.

"_Yo boss!"_

Agh! I told him eons ago not to call me boss.

"Hey Blackjack. Who are your friends?"

"_They're nice aren't they boss? These new guys are Sofía, Pythia and Síchama. The gods sent them to camp."_

Now there's something new.

"_Lord Jackson. _– I heard a voice inside my head. It felt warm. – _Lord Apollo sent me to rescue Miss Dare, the Oracle of Delphi."_

"Percy, - Annabeth called – don't forget that we can't hear them okay?"

"Right. Well, Porkpie and (what's the name of the other one?) you already know. These other three guys here are Sofía, Pythia and Síchama. How interesting."

"Why Percy?"

"Nico, you see, phonetically speaking, since Red can't actually speak greek, Sofía means wisdom, Pythia comes from Phyto and Síchama means detestation, in greek it's…"

"Styx. Daughter of Nyx."

"Possibly."

"Why?"

"You see Nico, - Annabeth looked at Rachel, and nodded. – Styx being a daughter of Nyx is controversial."

"Styx, as a few people say, could also be daughter of Oceanus and Tethys."

"Thanks girls."

"You're welcome." They started laughing out of the blue.

"Guys, let's go. Rachel, I think you already know which one is your pegasi."

"Sure Percy. Now, Pythia, let's get going to Camp Half-Blood."

"Wait, what about me? Which one of them is mine?"

"Lee, go with Porkpie. He wants you. Tyson, you know which one of them is 'yours'. Annabeth, Nico… Do I have to say something?"

"Nope Perce. C'mon Nico, let's ride."

We all got on our pegasi and left the city. I flew between Rachel and Annabeth. Somewhere during the ride, she rolled her eyes, then closed them while asleep, and Pythia kept on adjusting herself, trying not to let her fall.

"Percy, we're getting closer." Annabeth warned

"Okay. What's that?" I asked

"That would be my dad."

"What is he doing here?"

"Good question."

On top of Half-Blood hill, we all, apart from Rachel, got on our feet, and started walking towards the blond god waiting for us.

"Lord Apollo." I bowed, and everyone else did the same

"Dad." Lee said

"Lee my son, we'll talk later. Now go help your brothers please."

"Yes."

"Annabeth, someone was looking for you, and Nico, well… Just, go."

They left us alone there, and I looked at Rachel sleeping peacefully.

"So…"

"Let's wake her up." He said.

Each one of us was poking her on the arms, until she finally woke up.

"if you keep on poking I'll soon be with no arm." She said  
"Hum, it'd be nice if you keep your arms you know. You'll need them for the quest." Apollo spoke  
"Good thing that you two weren't poking me on the head then."  
"Red, you should get off Pythia now. My pegasi won't stand there forever."  
"Apollo is right Rach. She is feeling a little tired."  
"Sorry girl."  
She fell down while leaving the pegasi. I felt the need to catch her

"Geez, I'm such a loser. Thanks Percy."

"You're welcome Dare."

"Apollo, may I ask you something?"

"Sure thing Delphi."

"What in Hades are you doing here?"

"Well…"

**- Rachel's POV -**

I didn't want to actually hear what he had to say, but the name Amanda made me curious. Not that I have something against her, but, see… her mother is Aphrodite, and she's the new head counselor of her cabin, which has all these little girls, running around in fancy clothes (nothing against them, I have a huge closet full of these material. Never touched it.) and crying because putting their armor broke their nails. But that was the girls, now the boys… Well… those were another story, but still, there was something in Lee that made me pay attention even though it was against my will.

"Rachel… are you there?"

"Oh, yeah sorry Lee. I do that sometimes. Keep on talking please."  
"So, Amanda told me that, in this dream of hers, you got badly wounded, and it was around a day after you left Camp Half-Blood with Percy and Nico.

She told me I was the only one who could help apart from my father.

_**- Lee's POV -**_

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_**Hey Lee! Have you seen Rachel lately?"**_

"_**Oh, hey Amanda. No… She was at school. Haven't seen her since last summer."**_

"_**We need to talk then. You see, I had this dream about her."**_

"_**Whoa wait, you had a dream about Dare? Rachel Dare the oracle?"**_

"_**Yeah silly! She's the only Rachel Dare here duh!"**_

"_**What was it about?"**_

"_**Oh, something really bad is about to happen to our newest oracle."**_

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

**- Rachel's POV -**

"Lee, SNAP OUT OF IT!"

"Oh, sorry. I was remembering of her face. How worried she got you know."

"Keep on talking rhyme boy."

"In this dream, you got hurt by a dracaena, she was really big. A Kindly One was there as well, wearing a really funny-looking hat. She said she kept on yelling things at you, Percy and Nico were nowhere to be seen, you had a bow and arrow on your hands, but your left arm had a deep cut. About ten inches.

She also mentioned a conversation she had with her mother after the dream."

"So Aphrodite is paying much attention on me isn't she?"

"I don't think so."

"Why not?"

"Just a guess."

"Is there something more you might be hiding from me?"

"Only one thing. But it's not the time."

"Alright. Promise me you'll tell it as soon as I come back from the quest. Promise on the River Styx."

"I, Lee Fletcher promise upon the River Styx to tell Rachel Elizabeth Dare everything she wants, as soon as she gets back."

Thunder crashed, and Nico showed up again, pale, with a black eye.

"Oh my gods Nico. What the Hades (hell) happened to you?"

"Hum, Percy."

"What?"

"Let's, let's just go okay? I don't wanna have another black eye because of my half-brother."

We entered on the car, and I could feel it the air. Tension was heavy, and Annabeth's color was changing, from green of disgust to red with anger. Finally anger won over disgust and she started making a scene.

"PERSEUS JACKSON! ARE YOU MENTAL OR SOMETHING?"

"Annabeth, please not now."

"NO DARE, YOU STAY OUT OF THIS. WHAT THE HADES IS UP TO YOU?"

"Annabeth, don't do this." I warned her again. Gods, it all because of Nico, really? I never thought she might like him this much.

"YOU AND I, ARENA TOMORROW. CAN YOU HEAR ME JACKSON?"

"Uh, Annabeth… Not trying to be rude or anything, but I'm pretty sure he and the rest of Larchmount heard it too."

"YAY! Pretty chicken-ponies!"

Tyson made us all come back to our senses, and look up the car windows. He was right, six pegasi were flying towards us.

"That's unbelievable! - Lee exclaimed – Who could have sent them?"

"Apollo." I said

"How do you know that?"

"Well, that's simple Percy. One of the pegasi is golden."

"Argus stop the car please."

"There's no need Rachel. The traffic is getting heavy."

We got out of the car and walked a few miles south where Blackjack and his friends were with him. Percy groaned as we got closer, I assume BJ just called him boss again.

"Hey Blackjack. Who are your friends?"

"Percy, - Annabeth called – don't forget that we can't hear them okay?"

"Right. Well, Porkpie and (what's the name of the other one?) you already know. These other three guys here are Sofía, Pythia and Síchama. How interesting."

"Why Percy?"

"Nico, you see, phonetically speaking, since Red can't actually speak greek, Sofía means wisdom, Pythia comes from Phyto and Síchama means detestation, in greek it's…"

"Styx. Daughter of Nyx."

"Possibly." I said

"Why?"

"You see Nico, - Annabeth looked at me, and nodded. She had taught me some greek mythology last summer – Styx being a daughter of Nyx is controversial."

"Styx, as a few people say, could also be daughter of Oceanus and Tethys."

"Thanks girls."

"You're welcome." It was the first time Annabeth and I had spoken together, and we burst out laughing.

"Guys, let's go. Rachel, I think you already know which one is your pegasi."

"Sure Percy. Now, Pythia, let's get going to Camp Half-Blood."

"Wait, what about me? Which one of them is mine?"

"Lee, go with Porkpie. He wants you. Tyson, you know which one of them is 'yours'. Annabeth, Nico… Do I have to say something?"

"Nope Perce. C'mon Nico, let's ride."

Flying felt amazing. Seriously, if you haven't flown on a pegasi yet, try it. There's no comparison with anything else. Airplanes, helicopters, private jets, nothing. Winged horses were the best.

Percy flew on my right and Lee on my left, both of them checking me out now and then. Αγόρια. I never understood them.

I don't know what happened to me while flying, but when I woke up, I was already on top of Half-Blood hill still on Pythia, someone poking me on both sides.  
"if you keep on poking I'll soon be with no arm." I said drowsily  
"Hum, it'd be nice if you keep your arms you know. You'll need them for the quest." a familiar voice spoke to me  
"Good thing that you two weren't poking me on the head then."  
"Red, you should get off Pythia now. My pegasi won't stand there forever."  
"Apollo is right Rach. She is feeling a little tired."  
"Sorry girl."

I got off the pegasi making a fool of myself by falling on the floor.  
A pair of hands grabbed my arms and pulled me up without an effort.

"Geez, I'm such a loser. Thanks Percy."

"You're welcome Dare."

"Apollo, may I ask you something?"

"Sure thing Delphi."

"What in Hades are you doing here?"

"Well…"

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER?**


	13. Training Day

**Okay, so here we are again my dear readers... This is a short chappie because it's only Rachel's POV... Next one will be only Percy's and all that. **

**I hope you all appreciate it, and I apologize for the Percabeth fans.**

**I also wanna say that I'll start a new story, but that one will be sort of like, iPod shuffle stuff you know? I get a song, choose the characters, and BAM! New story. **

**Enjoy and Review**

* * *

**- Rachel's POV -**

"There isn't a reason right?"

"Right. I just had to make sure everything was fine."

"Because of…"

"Yeah. Sorry Red. I'll have to keep on following you from now on."  
"Wait a minute… Why wouldn't things be fine?"

"It's my problem Percy. I don't want you involved."

"Rachel is right Percy. It's not the time yet. She'll know the right hour to tell you. And please, control your jealousy… It's not good for you to insult a relative. Especially when it's my son."

"What is he talking about?"

"I don't know." He made himself misunderstood.

"If you gentlemen don't mind… I have training to do."

With that, I headed down hill where Lee and Michael were waiting for me with a bunch of other Apollo kids. For the first time, I wouldn't have to live in my cave. Of course, I loved it, but still, the place gave me Goosebumps every now an then.

With a big hug, Michael said:

"Welcome home sister!" Awkward…

"Uh.. Michael, I'm not you _sister_, I'm an oracle remember? _'I'm the Oracle of Delphi, speaker of the prophecies of Phoebus Apollo, slayer of the mighty Pithon. Approach seeker, and ask.'_. Remember?"

"Oh, okay… it's just that you'll be in our cabin now, so you're like our newest sister."

"Thank the gods we're related then." I whispered, and thunder crashed like a chuckle.

After being introduced to the whole Apollo cabin, and trust me, there were many guys there, I headed to archery with Lee and Michael.

"It's really simple, all you gotta do is aim." Lee said.

"But keep your focus and never lose sight." Michael added.

"All right."

"You'll kill this, you were born for it."

"Oh."

"So, I'll leave the target here, and you'll shoot it."

"Right. Get out of the way."

"No."

"Lee, get out of the way, or I'll hurt you."

"Shoot it Rachel."

"No."

"Shoot it."

"NO!"

"Shoot."

"ALRIGHT."

And then I shot it. The arrow went on the right direction, and for a second, I thought it'd hurt Lee, but the path changed, and it skirted him, ending right on the spot.

"How did you just do that?"

"I have no idea." I was breathless.

"Try that again."

"Not with him in front of me, I'm sorry Lee, but I don't wanna hurt you. At all."

"Okay, but let's do something different then. Aim on that bird, flying right there."

He pointed towards the sky, and the bird was flying fast, but not too much. I aimed towards it, and shot.

"I GOT HIM! Oh my gods!"

"That was amazing! I'll get Chiron, Michael, keep practicing with her."

He asked me to shoot in several targets, and I got all right, by the time Chiron showed up, I could shoot a half-blood running, and don't get him wrong. And I wasn't even using the bow and arrow Apollo had given me.

"Show me Rach." Chiron asked a lot more soft now. I hope we had no resentments because of the last iris message he saw.

I aimed the arrow, and shot a raccoon passing by the canoe lake. It didn't die, but it squealed a lot.

"Perfect! Let the gods, especially Apollo, bless you my dear."

"Do I still have to keep on practicing?"

"No, not for now. Maybe tomorrow. Annabeth is waiting for you by the Arena for your swords training."

"Annabeth?" Man, I'm screwed.

"Don't worry Dare."

"Yeah right. Annabeth probably wants to kill me."

"I wouldn't think like that my dear."

"Yeah, right. I probably should get going."

"Good luck."

"Trust me, I'll need that."

With Annabeth things were… well. I think; at least I have no broken ribs, or arms, or legs. First, she showed me the swords, and any, trust me when I say any, of them fit me. I mean, they have way more than a thousand swords at the arsenal, and any of it fit me, so she handed me a knife. Celestial bronze and iron. It was pretty.

We finally started battling then, knife versus knife. I started okay, then she pushed it. Every move she made was fast, like a panther, it was almost hard to keep up with her, but for a moment, I noticed one thing: she was getting tired.

This wasn't normal for Annabeth, but she kept on running all the time, so any time the girl would start slowing down, and that's when I started again.

Left, right, attack. Left, right, attack. In a few, we got there, and we knocked ourselves down, laughing hysterically.

Time passed fast, and when I realized, I was heading to the Mess Hall to have my first dinner with my cabin mates.

It all happened so fast that I didn't even had time to talk to Percy about how much I was enjoying being a camper.

When I was starting to fall asleep, Lee came to me beside my bunk and whispered:

"Rach, you awake?"

"Not anymore."

"We need to talk."

"Can't you wait 'til morning?"

"No. It's urgent."

"All right. Tell me."

"I had a dream…"

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER (?)**


	14. Annabeth Has A Paln

**It's a short chappie to introduce Percy's feelings, so it's not that long. **

**R&R**

* * *

**- Percy's POV -**

"So Seaweed Brain," Annabeth started saying "How are we going to match you with Rachel?"

"Excuse me Annabeth, but what?"

"Sorry that we didn't work Percy, but it doesn't mean that you're going to be alone forever. You know I'm training her, and here between us, I can help you."

"How?"

"Make her jealous. Look, I know you're dying with that story of training, and sleeping in the Apollo cabin. She's noticing it as well… you saw the way she glared at you, and yesterday, she was all looking forward to dinner time. I bet she wanted to see you."  
"You think so… Well, why not then."

"Yay, I think Tyson can help us too."

"Tyson had to go back to the forges. Not gonna happen."

"Alright, but we can still make this work. She looked angry with you. Did you say something?"

"No, just hit Nico in the head."

"Let's block that part shall we?"

"Sorry about that by the way. I know you like him."

"What? No, are you insane Seaweed Brain? Guess you're getting a little bit crazier now."

"C'mon Annabeth, you can't hide it forever. Just admit it."  
"Then Percy, admit you still like me."

"But I," gods, I couldn't admit that to myself, imagine admitting it in front of her. The truth is, when Annabeth and I broke up, I couldn't forget her for a while, and now I thought I was over her, but maybe I'm not. "Sorry, I can't."

"Percy…"

"Annabeth, look, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have…"

"Get over me Percy."

"I'm trying.

"Try harder."

"We better knock this plan off."

"Deal."

"Thanks Annabeth."

"Percy…," She began saying "I like Nico."

"I knew it. But, thanks for sharing. And Annabeth," she was almost walking away

"Yeah?"

"I'm over you. I think Rachel is everything to me now."

"Jeez, I guess it couldn't hurt more."

"Sorry."

"I'm just kidding Seaweed."


	15. I Drown Myself In The River Of Regret

** This is all Rachel's POV, and I think that I'll make a Percy once in a while 'cause it's easier to me writing as Rachel. But in the next chappies, we'll see them both.**

**I wanna give a shout out to my faithful reviewers and say that I appreciate everything you guys write**

hateyou but iloveyou  
2010-12-11 . chapter 13

OMFG! this is so awesome. update soon! i was like totally hating you cuz in the summary, it said it might be percabeth, but then , now it's rachel and percy, and i'm happy again =) and for the justin bieber thing, did he misspell his name as beiber? cuz otherwise, it's not THE jb, cuz his twitter is misspelled. =P

**Reply: Heey, so I got kinda confused, you're Percabeth or Perchel? Oh, so about the biebs thing, I checked a lot of times, and he followed me after Island Records followed. So it is the JB :D**

**R&R**

* * *

**- Rachel's POV -**

"C'mon Lee, you can tell me anything."

"So… first, don't be mad at me okay?"

"Okay."

"All right… In this dream, well, it happened on the day you and the boys left for the quest… The same day you'd get hurt you know…"

"Keep going lyre boy."

"Straight to the point?"

"Yes."

"Percy kissed Annabeth."

"WHAT?"

"Shhh…. Do you wanna wake the others?"

"Sorry, but why in Hades would you dream about something like that?"  
"I don't know, but that's exactly why you'll get hurt."

"What? How? Why? What the hell do you mean with that?"

"I think it's because you'll get mad at him, for doing that you know. But, now that I warned you, stay out of trouble. Please."  
"I can't just do that. _Apollo_ saw it. It's going to happen. I can feel it."  
"But, can't you like, avoid that? You're the _Oracle of Delphi._"

"Lee, can you ever fight a prophecy?"

"No."

"Sorry, but it's going to happen. It's the only way. I can't play against the balance of things just because you want it. It'll be too dangerous for me. And you know that."

"Go back to sleep. You'll have more training tomorrow."

"Really? Oh gods, I wish this could end."

"Goodnight Rachel."

"Goodnight Lee."

And so, Lee walked back to his bunk, leaving me with nothing but the worst nightmare I've ever had.

I was running towards Half-Blood Hill when I saw both of them kissing. Annabeth and Percy, straight on the lips. Oh gods, I wanted to scream now.

Nico was next to me, and he punched me playfully in the arm,

"Don't worry Red. It's just to make you jealous."

"Well, all he got, is me angry with him." I remember answering.

Percy ran to meet us, and then we left. I remember darkness, and heat. Nothing else. Then the lights went on again, and I was face to face with a she- devil.

"Rachel."

"Noo, don't hurt me."

"Rach? What are you talking about?"

"Don't hurt me. Stay away she-devil."

"_Dude, she just called you what?"_

"A she-devil. She was having a dream."

"No, stay away from me."

"RACHEL SNAP!"

"Oh gods, this is very very bad. Sorry."

"For what Rach?"

"Michael, I thought you were a _dracaena_."

"Yeah, that ain't nice you know."

"Get ready. They're waiting for you."

"They who?"

"The cabin counselors, Chiron and Mr. D."

"Big meeting?"

"Utlra big. Top secret stuff. Well, at least to the normal campers."

"Okay… As I'm not a normal camper… I'll fill you in after we finish there. We still have archery practice together right?"

"I think so. I'll do my best to keep Lee busy. The guy looks like he's gonna…"  
"I got it. No need to finish." I said between laughs.

Just the thought of Lee having a crush on me was absurd (:D).

I dressed in a comfortable pair of yellow shorts, and the usual orange Camp Half-Blood t-shirt, but the main difference is that mine had a cute sketch of a sun, and it read _"Camp Half-Blood – Oracle of Delphi."_ This was kinda cool considering the fact that everybody called me by my full name.

In the Big House, everyone looked tensed, as if something was clearly wrong. I entered the room, and everybody went shut. I glared at Percy, and took my seat next to Lee.

"Well, now that Rachel is here, we can start." Chiron said

"Chiron, if you excuse me – Amanda Danslamode interrupted his thinking with her accent and strong Gucci perfume -, I don't see a rational reason for me to be here. The quest is for Athena, not Aphrodite."

"Amanda, you're new as a camp counselor, since the tragical ending Silena suffered, but whenever we do a meeting like this, _all_ counselors have to be present. No matter what the meeting is about." Chiron explained.

"Hum, if it's like this, then I guess I must stay and agree with whatever you all decide."

I don't know what game me away, my glares or my annoyed face, but Percy started paying attention to every single thing I said, saw or touched, like Lee's arm trying to stop him from saying something stupid like "I should go on this quest as well." And after fifteen minutes discussing where in Hades we could find Athena's Tetradracma I had the brilliant flashback of all times: the dream I had, two weeks ago.

"The drachma is in Seattle."

"How do you know that Red?" Nico asked me doubtfully

"She's the Oracle duh." Lee responded

"No Lee, that's nothing to do with how I know. I had a dream about two weeks ago, we were lost, but Apollo told me to keep on going west until we reached Montana. There he'd meet us to check on me. He needed to protect his Oracle since strangely I'll get hurt many times during the quest."

"This still doesn't answer how exactly you know Rachel."

"The Oracle is correct. - Mr.D said interrupting me. – The ruins of Apollo's temple is in Seattle, the temple built in Delphi. The drachma must be somewhere in the town."

"Someone is trying to blame Apollo for something he didn't do."

"Can we close this meeting? I'm hungry."

"Of course Mr. D. Rachel, you'll have more training now, please go down the lake, Michael will be waiting for you."  
"But Chiron, I thought I had archery today. Canoeing? Really? Why I need that?"

"It's normal Rachel. Every camper does it."

"All right… guess I'll get drowned a little bit then."

I left for canoeing, and had the feeling that someone was following me; I couldn't help but feel pissed with Percy, but somehow, I wasn't mad at Annabeth, she had no fault in this, and Nico knew as well... But why would he do that just because? I couldn't understand what the problem was! I never gave him reasons to just do that, and it felt so unfair. Once again, my face must have given myself away:

"Rachel... What's the matter?"

"Oh, nothing Michael."  
"Look, you can fool anyone you want, but me. There's clearly something wrong with you."  
"Promise not to tell anyone?"  
"Gods, what do you think I am?"  
"Okay... Lee told me this early morning that he had a dream. Where Percy and Annabeth kissed, because Percy was jealous, and probably insecure. I can't just figure out why!"

"Really? That's your problem?"  
"Oh, c'mon! Don't tell me you don't see a problem here."  
"Honestly, I don't. Wanna know why? Because he loves you. That's not actually Percy's style, he's too shy to do that stuff, and Aphrodite messing with both of you ain't really good, but Rach, pay attention. You have everything."  
"Oh my gods, Michael, I think you're in love."

I started feeling a little sick, and sweaty, I knew what was about to happen, a prophecy was coming, and I was in the middle of a lake, with Michael next to me inside a canoe.

"Michael, I'll need a favor." I said barely breathing,  
"You okay? What do you need Rach?"  
"You know what to do.  
_I'm the Oracle of Delphi, speaker of the prophecies of Phoebus Apollo, slayer of the mighty Python. Approach seeker, and ask._"  
"What... What can I do to make Alice to notice me?"  
_"In Half-Blood Hill a quest shall start_  
_For a camper who true love must find_  
_A place darker than the depths of Tartarus_  
_A hero shall go_  
_And take sunlight to that person alone_  
_You shall break the rules for her_  
_But the decision is hers_  
_Thy true love shall chose_  
_Conquer it all for you_  
_Or the love from her mom be subdued."_

After that, the mist around me thinned, and I fell on the river.  
I prophesied the worlds worst love prophecy ever. I shouldn't have pushed him to ask me the question. I sank in the river, and lost consciousness.


	16. There's Something Wrong With Lee

**Heeey guys, here it is :D**

**I decided to start this January 1st with a new chappie for you all.**

**R&R**

* * *

**- Percy's POV -**

I was heading towards the canoe lake without even realizing what was going on there. When I looked again, Michael was screaming my name, and Rachel wasn't with him. _Damn_, I thought, she had fallen in the lake, and here between us, she isn't one of the best swimmers in the world.

"PERCY!" Michael yelled again.

"Coming man," what had happened there? Had she fallen? "Man, you look awful… What happened, wait a minute."

I jumped in the lake and looked for her, she was sinking fast, so I had to run (or swim faster?) to get her out of there as soon as possible.

"All right… what happened Michael?"

Rachel was pale, but she wasn't as bad as Michael. The dud looked about to throw up, seriously.

"She… She…," he swallowed back a sob, and finished his sentence without breaking into crying. "She prophesied, and then she… she fell."

"Oh, wait… What was it about? Dude, you look worse than her. And she was the one who drowned."

When I looked down to Rachel again, she was gaining color slowly, her freckles one by one, were taking their places on her face. Michael looked scared as if he just had seen the Titan Kronos himself.

"Dude," I said "you have to calm down."  
"I - I can't Percy."  
"Why not?"  
"The prophecy... It's for me."  
"That's great, you got yourself a quest man!"  
"You don't understand."  
"Is it about... You know, Alice?"  
"She's a daughter of Aphrodite, she'd never look at me."  
"Michael..." Rachel said forcing her voice "don't say such thing. I may be, blind when it comes to me, but she likes you."  
"What if all of this ends up as a waste of time? I know she wouldn't choose me."  
"You have to take the quest."  
"Rach...," I said "you have to rest. You're getting weaker."  
"Resting seems good."  
"C'mon," Michael said absent minded "I'll take you to our cabin."  
"Michael, leave that to me... Go tell Chiron that you have a quest. I'll take her."  
"Okay. I'll... Right! You take her. Sorry."

Rachel wasn't heavy, and wasn't really light... I headed toward the cabins, and the Apollo's cabin almost got me blind. It's shining light was strong... Then, I saw why: Apollo's sun chariot was parked in front of it, and some flowers from the Demeter cabin were on fire.  
"Oh gods, that was all I needed."  
Before I could open up the door, I heard shoutings coming from inside the cabin.  
Someone was having a discussion.  
Considering the fact that Rach was asleep, I couldn't step in the middle of a n arguing situation with a sleepy oracle, so I left her at Poseidon's cabin, and found myself in front of Apollo's chariot again... Eavesdropping wouldn't be so bad would it? My ADHD didn't keep me away from the shiny building as it should. So I just stood there for a while, listening.

_"You can't just go. He'll forbid you."_ someone said  
_"Of course I can. He has nothing to do with my decisions."  
"Lee, he's our father. He's a god. An Olympian god... Can't you see it?"  
"No, I can't. Maybe because my strength isn't foreseeing the future."  
"You should, no, you must stay here. Things won't go well of you go."  
"She'll get hurt. Our dad will get hurt."  
"You think I don't know that?"_

"_If you knew, you wouldn't be begging to go."_

"_Shut up Elena."_

"Go where?" I said as I stepped inside the cabin.


	17. In A Hurry

**Yohoo I'm back with more WIPH! Readt to start reading guys? I hope you like this new chapter, if so, let me know, **

**if you hate it, express your idea about the story, just don't curse or call the characters names, please.**

**R&R&Enjoy ;)**

* * *

**-Percy's POV-**

"_Where?_" I repeated

"Tell him Lee. You're so brave… so tell him." The girl, Elena said angry

"Stay out of this Jackson."

"I'm not staying out if anything… You should keep your nose out of things that aren't about you, and what you have to do."

"Who's being nosy here Jackson? Elena and _I_ were talking, and then you feel like it's your duty to interfere just because it was about Rachel."

I hated to admit it, but Lee was right, _I_ was being nosy… But it was Rachel… I had to do something about it.

"Look, I'm not here to fight, I just wanted to know what's wrong."

"You better leave Percy… Things aren't what you'd call, good."

"Why… hum, Elena right?"

"Yes, Elena Răsărit de Soare."

"Cool name."

"It's Romanian."

"Interesting..."

"Our father Will be coming this way very soon, and trust me, Apollo can be worse than Ares when he's pissed at someone, in this case, Lee."

"Yeah, I should look up for Rach… She drowned in the canoe lake during practice."

"Oh my gods, why?"

"Your brother Michael has a quest now."

"That's so cool!" she said in excitement

"_Great, _everybody is allowed a quest, but me." Lee mumbled

"It's because you don't deserve to go. You know this isn't your quest. Dad will go with them towards Seattle."

"Wait, Apollo is coming with us?"

"Yes."

"But, the gods aren't allowed to interfere. What is he going to do there?"

"You see Percy," she said pulling a chair for me to sit. "he's only going to watch you, and whenever Rachel gets in trouble, or in pain, he'll take care of her."

"Because when she's hurt, he's hurt right?" _I was so getting better at this!_

"Exactly… now please, go. He's on his way."

I didn't have to be told twice to leave, so, I just took the advice and went to my cabin. When I got there, Rachel was still sleeping, so I left her a note saying where I could be in case she wakes up, and I'm not there yet.

When I was heading to nowhere, I found Nico sitting by the arena alone with nothing but an iPod and Mrs. O' Leary next to him. It was saddening to see Nico all alone everyday, so I just sat there. After 5 minutes he noticed my presence.

"Oh, hey Percy. For how long have you been here?"

"5 minutes or so. Not too long."

"Oh, sorry, the song was really cool. I can't help but listen to it all the time you know…"

"No problems man. I enjoy your company when things are troubled."

"What happened?"

"Lee wants to follow us on the quest, Rachel drowned on the canoe lake, Annabeth wants to make Rach jealous, and Apollo will help us during our journey."

"Wow. It's impressive how much I can miss just by listening to some music for an hour."

"Don't tell me."

"But hey, how did Rachel get drowned?"

"Michael told me she passed out after prophesying. As she usually does. But this time, she fell off the canoe."

"Hum, not so Rachel typical… Falling off canoes. She must've been in severe pain."

"I'm thinking it might be dangerous for her to go with us."

"We'll need her Jackson. She'll help us. You heard the prophecy didn't you?"

"Yeah. _'When one love life isn't put aside,_

_The judged, the hero, and the lover_

_Victorious.'_ But what does that mean?"

"I can tell you about the first part. The last one, only the Fates know what it means. And, of course, Rachel."

"Then what the rest is about?"

" '_A son of the big three will rise', _that's me, getting my first quest.

'_On the so called 'Death Quest', he went disguised.' _It's considered a Death Quest because no one has ever gone so close to Apollo's temple… We have no clue what's there.

'_Searching for the last dime, two of the campers will die.' _The Ares' camper I brought with me. Both dead looking for Athena's last Tetradracma.

'_Alone and lost the one fights.' _ It wasn't easy to get here, trust me.

'_So a new hero arrives.' _It's probably the end of the quest, when we get to Olympus."

"I see… You think we'll work things out then?"

"After much effort, I mean, Percy, those two guys I took, died in Portland. So close to Seattle and I got lost on the way, so I couldn't find them. Part of it must've been the mist, and for a region where it rains so constantly, Portland was very sunny actually."

"You think the heat…"

"I have no clue. Is that even possible?"

"Only if you're really close to the sun."

"Or really close to a heated oven."

I couldn't help but laugh, and Nico started laughing as well.

No matter what was happening around us, we couldn't stop, because when we tried, we laughed even harder due to the situation. I don't know who was terrified the most, Nico or me, but things were getting difficult again.

"So... How... Are.. We... Going... To leave?" Nico managed to say between giggles  
"No idea." Why was it so hard to stop laughing? I looked in front of me, and saw Amanda coming towards us.

"Nico, Percy," she said as sitting down "Annabeth and Chiron were both looking for you. They said Apollo is here to take you downtown Manhattan to pick up a bus. You should better pack. The sun chariot doesn't wait long. Especially when he's angry."  
"Wait, why is Apollo angry?"  
"Long story Nico."  
"Pour les dieux, vous êtes un idiot?  
Didn't you see what Lee did? That little Mωρός."  
"No, and please don't speak French around us. You know we can't speak it."  
"Lee wants to go along with you."  
"What for? It's my quest."  
"Protect Rachel Elizabeth Dare."  
"We can do that. She's none of his business."  
"He thinks she is."  
"Why? Perce, she's your girl."  
"Okay, I normally wouldn't agree with shadow boy here, but he's right Percy. Shell be with you. Soon. After something really bad happens, but she will."  
"What? What bad thing?"  
"I should better leave you boys now. Remember, pack extra ambrosia, nectar, and a first aid kit."  
"What? Wait! Amanda don't... Go."  
Nico tried, but she was far on the beach now, probably tanning with her sisters.

"C'mon man, we have things to pack. And I'll have a very consider Rachel in my bed when I reach cabin 3."  
"Wait, Rachel? In your cabin? What in Hades is she doing there?"  
"After she passed out, I couldn't let her at Apollo's cabin, Michael and one of his sister whom I've never seen my entire demigod life were arguing, she would wake up, and you know what that does to her."  
"Uuh," Nico said as if he remembered something painful "Yeah, I do know."  
"Do I wanna hear about it?"  
"No. Too much pain."  
"Oh. Let's go then."

During all the way towards the cabins, Nico went quiet, just listening to his music, everybody was doing what they usually did, for them it was no big deal since campers come and leave in quests, so nobody really paid attention to us.  
When I reached my cabin with Nico, and surprise surprise: Rachel wasn't there.  
"Perce, are you sure you left Dare right here?"

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter. I'll come with more soon. Read&Review :D**


	18. A God Booked Us A Fancy Hotel Room

**New chapter peeps :) **

**Hope you all like it**

**R&R**

* * *

**- Rachel's POV -**

I woke up in a different place, my clothes were all wet, I was wrapped around a sea green towel with little fish drew around the borders. I couldn't help but giggle. Only Percy could have a towel like this.

"Glad you're awake Delphi."

"Lord Apollo, excuse me, but what are you doing _here_?"

"I'm sorry to take you by surprise dear, but you must leave Camp Half-Blood immediately."

"May I know why?"

"My son, Lee, wishes to travel with you, but it's something impossible. You can't fight a prophecy, and he should know that. He's my son for Zeus sake!"

"He isn't one of the brightest demigods sit. He should study with Athena sometimes. He needs to exercise his brain instead of archery."

"Ha, true Delphi. I'll talk with some of the Athena's kids later on. But now, you'll have to leave for the quest."

"All right. Let me get my stuff, and then I can go call the boys."

"I already asked for Chiron to do that and as for your stuff… I allowed myself to pack a couple of things for you."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. Now, let's go to Half-Blood Hill. Please."

"I booked a nice hotel for you in a city you'll occasionally stop. Listen to me Rachel, things will happen, bad things mostly. When you reach Wisconsin, go straight, don't look back. Promise me you won't accept a ride from strangers, to anywhere."  
"But, how will I know it's you the person who's offering me the ride?"  
"You'll just know. Don't pick up a fight with monsters, Percy or Nico. Stay calm, take a deep breath and get things back on track."  
"What if I suddenly have a prophecy to deliver?"  
"Write it down. We'll do it old school way. When I come down to visit, I'll get the prophecies and hand over to Chiron. Luckily you won't even have a prophecy."  
"Yeah, that still doesn't change the fact that something bad will happen."  
"You'll guide them well Delphi. Just follow your way."  
"And, what about me getting hurt?"  
"You can't take nectar, and either ambrosia, so I'll help whenever this happens. Fatalities are unstoppable after a demigod has a quest. You've been in one. You know that."  
"Yeah. I do know."

**- Percy's POV -**

We decided to split and look for her, but she was nowhere to be seen. Until Nico had the great idea of looking at Half-Blood Hill.

"There she is!" He said "Oh, look, she's talking to someone. Wait, was talking to someone."  
"Apollo." Damn, we've just missed our ride  
"NICO! PERCY!"  
"Those words didn't come out of Rachel's mouth."  
"No, Annabeth is there too, but not with Rachel, she's closer to Thalia's pine tree."  
"Let's go."

It was a long run, but actually funny, depending on the angle we looked at her, seemed like Peleus was about to eat her, or maybe he was smashing her with his big dragon head. Three more minutes and we caught up with her.

"Hey Annabeth."  
"Hi Percy. And hello Nico." she said smiling big after seeing him more closely  
"I'll hmm, talk to Rachel," is it me, or Nico was getting slightly red? I'll have to question him while on the road about this moment "she probably has to ramble about something to keep her focus."  
"Bye Nico."  
"See you soon man," after he was already distracting Rach, I thought it was safe to continue talking. "So... Will I win a kiss goodbye?"  
"Hold your pegasi Seaweed Brain, not the time yet, if you wanna do this right, you have to wait until we have the perfect moment."  
"Is there such thing?"  
"Yep."  
"Wait a minute, are you coming with us?"  
"No. I've got a quest of my own."  
"Where are you going? Why are you alone?"  
"I'm going to San Francisco. It's something I can't really tell you. Sorry."  
"Guess we both need a kiss of goodbye then."  
"Shut up."

She moved closer to me, and I felt my heart racing on my chest, weighting it down. I leaned towards her, and our lips met. It was the same old feeling. Kissing her was something amazing and impossible to explain.

"Guess we're even now."  
"See you soon Seaweed Brain."  
"Call me when you reach Washington."  
"I'll try. Stay in touch, as far as I know, this won't be easy for Rach. You know why Apollo is going, don't you?"  
"Kind of."  
"Take care of her."  
"I will."  
"May the gods bless you."  
"Same for you."  
"Bye." we said at the same time.

******  
Considering the fact that Annabeth took Argus with her, and the other two camp vans were gone, we had few options, actually, only two: shadow travel, or flying with pegasi.

"No. No way. You know they don't like me. You can't force a pegasus to like a son of Hades just because they can obey you."  
"So, shadow travel then. How far can you take us without getting tired?"  
"Maybe to Cincinnati. If you think it could work."  
"It's fine by me. What do you think about that Rach?"  
"Whatever."

It was weird to see her acting this way, she usually had great ideas like Annabeth, but things weren't unfolding like that. I looked at Nico who mouthed "Fill you in later." to me. Something was wrong.  
Nico told us to ram into the pine tree, but a thin black fog engulfed us before hitting against it.  
"Wow." that was all Rachel managed to say before loosing her breath. I forgot this was her first shadow travel and I could tell she wasn't liking any of it.

"What the hades was that?" she said freaking out.  
"That's what we call, shadow travel."  
"Where are we exactly Nico?"  
"We are near the Carew Tower. The tower is two blocks away."  
"How do you know it?"  
"I sense death near that area."  
"Very welcoming." Rachel mumbled to herself.  
"Let's stay away from that area then." I said  
"Very smart Jackson," Oh-oh, she only called me like that when she's angry, "but Apollo made a reservation for us at the Cincinnatian Hotel. It's on the same street."  
"Why would he make a res for us?"  
"He said it would be useful. He knows what's going to happen; he knew we would stop here."  
"Did he tell you anything else that you feel like sharing before getting killed?"  
"He advises me to only mention what he'd told me at the right moment. This isn't the right moment."  
"What's wrong with you?" I asked her. She was overreacting to something I had no clue.  
"Seriously?," she sighed and got controlled again "Never mind, I knew it would happen anyway so, there's nothing wrong Percy. I'll get better anytime soon. I'm a little stressed and concerned about Michael and his quest. He has no clue what he'll have to do."  
"He'll figure it out, you'll see."

"I hope you're right you know… I don't think he'll take it as an easy thing to do."

"Why do you say that? Michael is a smart guy."

"Kind of. But, it doesn't matter for now. He'll find his way. I'll hear about him soon."

"Okay… Let's go to the hotel now okay."

"'Kay…"

* * *

**I know it's not a cool ending... but I needed it to sound like this.**

**Soon, we'll see the hotel mess they'll make :D**

**thanks for reading**


	19. Our Room Gets Crashed, Well Kind Of

**Hey, please tell your friends about the story, I'll be grateful forever**

**Read And Review.**

* * *

**-Rachel's POV-**

We entered the hotel hall, and everything smelled and screamed FANCY! MONEY! HELP! Seriously, I'm not joking. It looked just like one of those places my father would stay for a month and everybody would treat him like some kind of celebrity. The kind of place I hated to be, but loved to stay.

"May I help you?" the girl at the check-in table asked Percy

"Uh, maybe… We have a room, but I don't know in what name our friend booked it."

"What are your names? Maybe it's in the name of one of you."

"I'm Percy Jackson."

"Nico Di Angelo."

"And I'm Rachel Elizabeth Dare."

"Oh well, Miss Dare. Is your father here with you?"

_Gods, why couldn't I go to at least one place without my father be mentioned?_

I clenched my teeth together pretty tight, and mumbled 'No' between them.

"All right then; oh, here it is! It's under your name mister Di Angelo. Please let me take you to your room. Just follow me."

She started walking away, with us following a few steps behind her.

"You think she's a monster?" Nico whispered

"No, I would've seen if she were."

"Rachel is right Nico. However, we must be cautious. We have no idea of what may happen here."

"What gets me is one thing… Why would Apollo book the room in my name, and not in Rachel's?"

"It's your quest Nico. I'm only here because _he_ wanted me to, and the gods agreed to decide my future if I succeeded."

"So, you'll depend on me?"

"Kind of."

"Well, then I think I'll be the prince charming and you the damsel in distress."

I couldn't help but laugh at this, then I caught a glimpse at Percy's face, the boy looked ad if he were about to rip Nico's throat off.

"Take care Nico. 'Cause I'll be in a lot of trouble. We don't want you with your head off."

"Yeah, as if could happen, right Perce?"

"Yeah, right. Look, can we go faster? I think I need some sleep."

"Okay." Nico and I said at the same time, giggling a little bit.

"Here we are. Emery Suite. Enjoy your stay." The woman said and left us alone.

"Wow," Nico said stepping inside the room and throwing himself on the bed, "we _have to_ thank Apollo for this."  
"Only one problem Sherlock. The room has 2 beds, and we're in three." I said.

Apollo probably didn't think of this little detail. Hello, I'm a freaking girl!

"Perce man, say something."

"Sorry Nico, I was just… wondering about something. What were you two talking about?"

"Excuse me boys, but I'll see what's happening around the world. I'll try my best not to interrupt anything. If you need me, I'll be on the couch."

I left them alone… I had to do something productive and watching tv with my sketchbook always helped me.

**- Percy's POV -**

"What the… Man, did I say something wrong?"

"Nah, she's probably worried about something bad. You know how Rach is hard to understand."

"What were you two talking about by the way?"

"Two beds, three of us."

"Oh." _No wander why she was mad._

"So, we'll have to stay on the same bed?"

Oh man, I couldn't do it. No way. Nico and I sharing a bed? That would look weird.

"I'll sleep on the couch, you take one bed, and Rach takes the other."

"Are you sure?" He looked as if he were hoping for me to say yes. The kid was paler than usual. The inner corners of his eyes were black.

"Yeah. Sleep a little bit. You look as if you could pass out at any moment."

"I do _feel_ like that. Wake me up if something interesting happens."

"I'll."

**- Rachel's POV -**

**"**_-it took a while, but eventually the survivors were taken outside the building. It apparently was an attempt to kidnap part of the employees. People who work at the Carew Tower are still scared. Back to you Randsom."_

"_And these are the recent news about the massive murdering at the Carew Tower here downtown Cincinnati."_

Oh shit, things were worse than I imagined. I was so focused on the news that I got shocked when I looked down to my sketchbook I had drew a very nasty image. I wish I hadn't seen it.  
The room had been completely trashed, apart from the bed Nico was lying on. I couldn't tell of he was asleep or dead, sometimes it looked pretty much the same. I was on the floor, covered in monster dust and blood then in the corner, next to the window was Percy, looking down.

"Percy!" I called  
"I'm here what's wrong?" he said looking at both sides in a hurry.  
"This."  
Showing him the drawing wasn't one of the smartest things to do considering that Percy wasn't Annabeth and didn't understand things quite well, but despite that all, he looked pretty shaken.

"Uh-oh. That's not good."  
"You think so? Seriously."  
"Well, look like we are going to fight."  
"Can't we just skip that part? I mean, look at me Percy. I'm not a good fighter."  
"You can't be that bad, besides, didn't Apollo see this happening?"  
"The worst part. Yeah. We can't change this. I'll be stabbed, an he'll feel part of my pain."  
"You're kidding right?"  
"I wished."

Just then we heard a knock on the door. Percy went first to answer it, and I stood behind, bow and arrow ready to strike some nasty monsters down.

"1...2...3. NOW!" Percy whispered and opened the door to see a couple standing in front of him. He looked back to check if there was something wrong with them, and surely there was. A dracaena was hugging a normal boy... Could he be a demigod too?  
"May I help you?" Percy said  
"Ssssure thing dear." the monster said and stroked forward towards me but I was too slow, the pocketknife she was carrying, which was made of steel, went through my left arm as if I were a rag doll.

"Oh no you didn't."

"Yesssssss dear. I ssssssssure did."

I didn't care about the fact that my arm felt like falling apart, or the fact that Percy was having a fight with some other demigod and just had broken a glass table, all I could think of was one thing: I had to destroy this son of a bitch (sorry about the language guys. I couldn't think of something lighter.).

With my good arm, I grabbed an arrow, placed it on my bow and shot so fast that the dracaena didn't even had time to think.

I looked around the room one more time and saw wreckage everywhere but in Nico's bed. The demigod was injured pretty badly, and still ready to fight. Percy closed up on me and I assured him I was okay, but then the excruciating pain hit me like a bomb. All my thoughts went blank and I collapsed to the ground.

* * *

**Hope you guys like it :DDDD**


	20. Apollo Comes To Rescue

**Hey guys... here we gooo!**

**R&R**  


* * *

**-Percy's POV-**

"Rachel... Rachel... Rach, you okay? Rachel talk to me!"

I didn't know what to do, she wasn't answering, so I did what felt like the right thing to do: prayed for Apollo to come soon, and prayed for Hermes to help on Apollo moving faster.

"Oh my gods, Nico... Nico man, wake up!"

I ran to the window and looked down, nothing in sight. How could I leave this place with both of them asleep? Just then my phone rang: Annabeth. It wasn't safe for demigods to have cell phones, but sometimes they were faster than Iris messages

"Hey Percy!" she said cheerful

"Hi."

"Hum, what's wrong Seaweed Brain?"

"Nothing... We just got attacked. A dracaena and a young half-blood came to our hotel room. Nico was asleep, Rachel was stabbed on her left arm. I think the wound is poisoned."

"Have you seen the weapon? How is she? Is she conscious?"

"No, uh, wait, it was a knife... A half steel half celestial bronze knife. She's, she's completely out Annabeth. So is Nico. I have no idea what to do."

"Have you called Apollo? He's probably on the way Percy. Don't freak out, try to wake Nico, he can tell if she's... If she's.. Fine."

"You were going to say another thing... She can't be dead!"

"Like I said, calm down. Wake Nico, and wait for Apollo. Things are heating up here Percy. I have to go. No, no, you can't take his robot! Because it's his. Now, leave your brother's robot. Yeah! Uh... Sorry about this Perce. Talk to you later. Call me when things get better."

"Bye Annabeth."

With that I turned the cellphone off, and tried to wake Nico one more time. But now, the attempt wasn't a failure as I thought it would be.

He woke with a scared look on his face, as if I had just pilled him out of a bad dream, Hal of his hair was flattened against his cheeks, the other half looked invitingly for a rat to make a nest.

"Nico! Gods I'm glad you're awake!"

"Percy, what in Hades happened here?"

"Long story... Can you check on Rachel for me?"

"Oh, this is definitely not good."

"What?"

"She's loosing her aura. What happened?"

"A dracaena and a half blood entered the room, she charged at Rachel. I wasn't paying much attention, I had the demigod badly injured, and look at this," I said as I showed him Rachel's portrait of our recent encounter with the she devil. "She saw this happening."

"And she didn't warn you?"

"Three minute before. She was watching the news, then she called me. She showed me. And then they knocked the door off."

"Apollo must arrive soon. She won't handle for long."

Just then a faint glow appeared on the room's balcony: Apollo was standing there, with a hand on his head, the other on his left arm, the same place where Rachel was injured.

"Lord Apollo," I stumbled through the scattered pieces of furniture left on the floor to help the god of the Sun "Are you okay?"

"Ouch, uh, no, not really." he was pale green, if a god could be vulnerable, Apollo was. I remembered Rachel's words: "My pain is his pain too. We are connected somehow."

"We need to help her. Like, right now."

Without a word Apollo knelt next to Rachel, and spoke a rhythmic enchantment, placing both of his hands over the bruise. Slowly, a faint glow appeared on his hands, and part of her arms shimmered gold too. He took a some bandages from a bag, and tried putting on the wound. His hands were shaking so bad I had to help him do it. Just to clear things out, I'm not good at fixing things at all, as a half-blood I tend to destroy things, and when I saw the shade of green her arm was turning, it did no good. So, something that I was bad at, I became worse then before. Nico came closer and started muttering something along with Apollo, whose hair was losing its brightness.

"Uh Percy... I think you should hurry. Like, really hurry."

"Geez Nico, really? Have you seen the color of this?"

"I'm sorry, but I'm concentrating on this spell so I won't send our friend to the Asphodel Fields. She can't die."

"Apollo, Lord Apollo?"

Apollo winced as if speaking was an effort for him "Yes, Percy?"

"You think she'll get better? Are you okay?"

"Recovering slowly. But fine. Ouch, wait... The pain is fading. The enchantments worked. Good job Nico."

He smiled slowly, not showing his I-can-make-you-blind-with-the-whiteness-of-my-teeth smile, but his normal one.

"She'll need to rest a little more, maybe wake up in two or three days max. Nico, I think you can take care of it, can't you?"

"Yes sir. Even though the spell made me a little weak, I can handle it."

"I don't see anything in your path for now. But she'll wake when something bad is about to happen. Stay prepared, this will be a long quest. Take care."

With that, he faded into a ball of light, leaving a burned spot on the floor where he stood.

"Now that was very clear." Nico said with a hint of sarcasm hanging on the edge of his words

"I think I'll take a siesta..."

"Percy, what about leaving first?"

"Can't... Too... Tired." and then I fell on the bed he was laid down during the fight.

I remember the dream, well, most part of it actually.

Nico and Rachel were running very fast, and I was far behind them, with Riptide on my bloody hands but nobody was chasing us. A ball of light was coming very slowly towards us, but it didn't seem to make any harm. Wen I looked back at Rachel again, she was literally glowing in a beautiful shade of gold: the blessing of Apollo.

"Look up!" I said

I woke jumping in the bed, too stunned to realize what was going on; it wasn't until Nico pinched me in the arm that I came back to my senses.

"Rachel isn't getting better fast. She needs to heal, but it doesn't seem to work."

"She needs to rest."

"Percy, she's been resting for a DAY!"

"A day? You're kidding right?"

"No, you drifted off for 12 hours. Guess the curse really drains your strength doesn't it?"

"Completely. I think we need to move to a safer place."

"Yore right, the monsters are still around."

"How do you know that?"

"The news. Mortals are assuming there's a new serial killer attacking in the city. Monsters of course. Monster to be more specific."

"Dracaena."

"No, an empousa. Long time right?"

"Yeah... Guess we have trouble. Is she following us?"

"Following her." he said pointing out at Rachel.

Nico and her always had a strange relationship, with emphasis on strange. They were always sharing secrets, and theories about her visions and prophecies. I guess that's why he went to her house and ask for a quest.

"Why in Hades would an empousa be following Rachel?"

"I might have a theory about that..."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it :D**


	21. Nico's Confessions

"You see, after accepting the quest, she and I talked a bit about consequences we'd have. She mentioned something about a trap, as if Apollo was set up. But we couldn't figure out by whom. 

First of all, we thought it could be Helios, seeking revenge, but he faded eons ago. I think it might be a Titan responsible for the light duties, or something like that." 

"That doesn't explain the empousa. Actually, it doesn't explain much." 

"You see, Apollo wasn't getting along with Hecate, apparently she picked up a fight with him." 

"Still, why Rachel? It could be with any of his kids." 

"Rachel is Apollo's prized possession. His favorite 'creation' if you were Hecate, who would you attack to make him pay?" 

"Rachel. And since a monster can't enter camp without being summoned from inside, she must have decided to attack after she leaves camp borders protection." 

"Exactly." 

"A plan really good, except the fact that we might think it was Hecate's fault." 

"What if it was?" 

"You think so? I mean, she can't steal a goddess's item. Its against ancient laws." 

"But their children can." 

"You think that the demigod..." 

"Possibly, you saw him jump out the window didn't you? How could he be alive after a huge fall?" 

"Hmm, you're right. But if she knew about the consequences, why did she accept to go with you?" 

"Apollo's condition." 

We fell silent after that, and Nico drifted off after five minutes watching tv. I couldn't understand why would Rachel accept such suicidal thing, but she'd always been like this. I remember when we sailed through the maze together, and how often she would fight with Annabeth. Now they were friends, and I like them both. I can't be with one without hurting the other, and as long as I thought about them, plural, my thoughts got back to only Annabeth. I wish I could talk to Apollo about my fate, but knowing too much is never a good thing. I wonder if Annabeth truly likes Nico, or if it's all an act, just to pretend that she doesn't care about me an Rach together. 

I never understood girls, and now, I can't understand why would they like me. I have bad luck, just for being a son of one of The Big Three, I'm a demigod, not very athletic, but not an ugly guy. I wouldn't date myself if I were a girl. The fights with Annabeth consumed my energy, physically and mentally, no one ever beaded Athena. When we don't fight, we get along well, and good things happen. 

With Rachel I don't have trouble understanding what the Hades she was thinking, all I had to do was ask, and a direct answer would come as a bullet. It was easy being around her, no fights, no sword fighting to death, no brainiac challenges. Just fun. I couldn't be reckless around her, but I could be laid back. 

Then why couldn't I choose? 

I walked up to the bed Nico was sleeping, and tapped him on the shoulder. 

"Yo man, wake up." 

"Hmm." 

"We need to talk." 

"Hmm, no." 

"C'mon!" 

"Three more minutes." 

"Three more seconds. One... Two... THREE!" I finished with a yell 

"Why the yelling?" He said as a thin layer of fog appeared out of the blue on the floor. A note for me, I had gotten off limits. 

"Sorry man. I need to talk to you... About you know... Annabeth." 

"Oh. Okay... Bring it on." 

"You think she likes me?" 

"I think so, I mean, didn't you like, dated for a while?" 

"Yes but you think she still likes me?" 

"Maybe. She never mentioned anything about hating you to me." 

"I don't know what to do. I have to make a choice." 

"Try to make things work with Rach." he said as if the idea wasn't pleasant for him 

"Nico, do you like Rachel?" 

"What?," he said with a nervous tone "No, of course not! Rachel and I are just friends Perce." 

Yeah right, and I am Johnny Depp I thought. He liked Rachel. Even though he never really showed it. 

We decided to crash in the hotel for the rest of the evening, taking shifts to watch the room or occasional monster visiting us. I took first watch, and Nico laid on the bed again. 

I turned the tv on and watched some news flash, but the crawls were distracting me and I could focus on the news the reporter was delivering. Something about massive theft at downtown's bank. 

I took Rachel's sketchbook out of the couch, and passed through some of her latest works: the Fury after us at the train station, she laying on the floor wounded, an empousa barring her fangs at Nico, a massive explosion, Annabeth and I ... Holding hands? What the Hades? 

She'd always said that no matter what, I'd stay with Annabeth in the end. But why has she decided to come then? Because she wants to be with Nico? She, she's Rachel... She pledged herself to Apollo, god of light... Nico is, the opposite of light. 

"Percy..." Nico said as he left the bed. 

"Yes?" 

"My turn man... Remember that you're the one who bears the curse. Not me." 

The curse of Achilles. My small price was to sleep, and sleep a lot. Every time Achilles wasn't battling, he was sleeping. 

"Okay man. Thanks." 


	22. Callidora, the gift of beauty

**Hey guys, here's something new for all of you. As I said before, I'll do a couple of more chapters on Percy's POV, then I'll switch **

**back to Rach. **

**Hope you all enjoy this "episode". I'll start writing the next one, and if the gods allow me, I'll post it today.**

**So pray for my daddy (which is Apollo btw) to give me some inspiration.**

**Read&Review**

* * *

**- Percy's POV -**

That night, I dreamed once gain, but a different dream. There was nothing terrible of it, and either frightening. We were sitting by the beach, the three of us. Rachel with her sketchbook writing frenetically into it, as if her life depended on it. Nico was cleaning the blade of his sword with an old piece of cloth he kept on his pocket.

"They look adorable, don't they?" a young blond haired girl said as she sat next to me. She wore a strapless red dress that seemed to change color. A mirror on her hands made me realize who was the stranger sitting close.

"Aphrodite." I said

"Oh no dear, I'm here without permission. You see, Morpheus owned me a favor. Please, call me Callidora. This way, they can't realize who I am."

"Callidora?" I've forgotten how shallow the goddess could be. Calling herself as 'the gift of beauty' was really godly like.

"Yes my dear. Now, let's analyze the facts, shall we? You clearly have strong feelings for Rachel, but we both know she's out of your league. Isn't she? Now, this is what you're going to do: You'll go there, and tell her how beautiful she looks. Women always love compliments, no matter if they're lying half-dead on the floor with a wound on their arms. You always compliment a lady Mister Jackson."

"No matter what." I repeated like a retarded person.

I might really stupid by saying this, but here between us, you'd sound like that if you were facing the goddess's beauty.

"Good. You've learned your lesson. Now go dear. And, don't forget about Annabeth." She winked and then disappeared in a shimmering light, leaving a scent of designer's perfume.

Meeting the goddess made me realize what Rachel was looking like. The way her red hair was floating freely as the wind blew, how her emerald green eyes sparkled brighter whenever facing the sea, her sun tanned freckles spread around her nose and her dirty pair of jeans seemed more colorful than ever. Suddenly, all the bad things about her weren't in my mind anymore, as if they never existed. Sometimes it was hard keeping up with her, her frenetical way of talking, even though she started controlling it.

Nico had finished his sword cleaning ritual and paced back and forth towards a big maple tree. This was the time. I had to talk to Rachel.

Approaching her was the easy part, looking down wasn't so much. Just by thinking I had to compliment her, made me feel quite uneasy.

I decided I wasn't going to look down, so after I caught myself saying "You look very pretty today Rach." I regretted it.

When I looked at Rachel, I realized she wasn't Rachel at all. I was staring at a very confused Annabeth holding a Greek Architecture book, about to throw it on me.

"What did you just called me Seaweed Brain?"

"Huh?"

"What did you just say?

"Nothing. I said nothing."

"Hum, I thought I heard you say _Rachel_."

"No, no, no…. I didn't. I said nothing."

I woke up scared, sweating head to toe.

"Nico? Why didn't you wake me up man?"

"Sorry. Been busy, I didn't even realize you were still sleeping."

"What were you doing then Shadow Boy?"

"Catching up with Annabeth."

"Is she all right?"

"Yeah. Said she arrived home safely, no monsters hunting her down. Apparently she found whatever she was looking for."

"Did she say anything else?"

"Yeah, something like 'Watch the snakes.' and muttered something to herself that sounded like 'Gotta warn him, have to let him know.'"

"Any idea of what she might've been talking about?"

"I researched a little. Snakes might be helpful or harmful in greek legends. They are usually evil guardians."

"The dracaena wasn't really helpful. She only slowed us down. We still have our deadline. We need to move."

"About that, well…"

"What?"

"She… woke up."

"WHAT?"

"S-she woke up. She just stood up and left for the bathroom."

"Like, she didn't even say 'Thanks'?"

"No, I think she was confused, maybe it was the Oracle and not Rachel. Her eyes were bright green."

"You think she's prophesying?"

"No, she can't do it without a direct question."

"Yes she can. They can contact her from camp, or vice versa."

"I've never seen such thing as that."

"It's because the Oracle has never left camp to go anywhere."

"Oh yeah. I kind of forgot that."

We stood a few minutes without talking waiting for Rachel to come out of the bathroom but nothing. I was starting to wonder if our tour guide' had gone out through the sink. Eventually she had to come out, so Nico and I kept waiting. And waiting until I couldn't hold much longer.

"Perce man, what are you going to do?"  
Nico said as I moved towards the bathroom door.  
"I'm checking what the Hades she's doing there."  
"But, what if she's actually using the bathroom?"  
"Well, what if she's not?"  
"Look, wait a few more minutes... She'll eventually come out there."  
"Fine."

I sat back on the floor and watched the clock working. The dream with Aphrodite still bothered me. Why would Rachel suddenly turn into Annabeth when they're so different? But then again, the confusing feeling must've done this to me. The uneasy feeling of love and attraction. Gods I hated this feeling. Nico started snoring beside me after two minutes he closed his eyes. My impatience grew higher and higher as time flew by. When I finally closed my eyes, I felt two fingers pressing my shoulder.  
"Wake up lazy."  
"Humm."  
"Please Percy, we can't stay here much longer. We both know, well, I know, that something bad will happen. Please. Wake up."

"You really think something bad Will happen to us? Something worse than you getting off the line for two days?"

"I was out for _two days_?"

"Pretty much yeah."

"Crap."

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Wake Nico. We gotta get out of here. Like right now."

"Will you answer my question?"

"She's coming."

"Who?"

"Nemesis."

* * *

**You all better check my author's page, and vote on my pool, I'll close it up soon.**

**love ya'll. xoxo**


	23. unRacheled

**ENJOY YOU CRAZY READERS THAT I LOVE 3**

**R&R**

* * *

**- Percy's POV -**

I rushed to wake Nico up; Rachel looked as if she was going to throw up anytime soon if we didn't leave that place as fast as we could.

My mind was in conflict with itself, why would Nemesis want to do this with Rachel? I mean, hadn't an attack be enough? She wanted to take the poor girl's life away. Then I remembered something Ethan Nakamura told me once: _"too lucky." _ That was all that came to my mind: Rachel was pushing her luck. And Apollo was paying the price for it. They both were.

Waking Nico was the same as punching on solid rock, which always resulted on disaster. The kid was sleeping since midday, he had to wake sometime.

"Yo Nico, wake up."

"Hmmm,"

"Wake up man, Rachel is back."

"Hmmm,"

Rachel stepped in front of me, and mouthed a sad _"I got this", _as she leant down and touched Nico's arm.

"Nico… time to wake up Sleepy Beauty."

"Hmmm,"

"See? He won't wake!" I said with a hint of jealousy in my tone. How come she touched _his_ arm and not mine?

"Just give me one more second Percy. He'll wake very soon."

"Fine."

She leaned down again, but this time, she pulled his ear softly.

"You better wake up now, or I'll throw your precious little sword back on the Styx."

"Whoa, slow there Rachel Dare." Nico said with a start, just the mention of his sword made him get all crazy.

Rachel looked down at him again, and then looked back at me, with a puzzled look on her face.

"What the Hades happened here?"

"It's kind of a long story." Nico said

"Lucky us, we have time. Let's go to the bus stop. We have to leave this place like, right now."

"Wait Rach," I began to say "you said something about Nemesis coming here, but how can she track you down so easily?"

"She's looking for me. And besides, she's a goddess. Who seeks revenge."

"Not the kind of enemy you'd want. Any clue on where do we go?"

"East. We'll get a bus to Montana. If we find one."

"Hopefully, you guys have me on this quest."

"Nico, this _is your quest._"

"So, I should be the one deciding, right?"

"Unless you wanna take us down at the bottom."

"Hey, I lead this quest before remember?"

"Yeah, and got two Ares kids dead."

"Shut up both of you." Rachel muttered

We hopped on a bus to Montana as soon as Nico decided to do so. Of course he was doing it because Rachel said it had to be done; apparently something big was going to happen there, and she wanted to be sure we'd be around. We couldn't find three seats together so Nico sat alone in the seat in front of Rachel and me. Since after the dream, I realized I was looking at Rachel more than usual, which resulted in some _are you crazy_ looks she kept on making. What really caught my eye wasn't how pretty she was looking; it was the fact that even with a ripped out shirt and torn doodled-marked jeans she still looked something definitely worth wrecking the world for. I couldn't help but stare at her. With a nervous glace at me she muttered _"is there something wrong with me?_" more to her than to me.

"There's nothing wrong with you by the way." I said.

"Then why do you keep on looking at me?"

"What? I'm not allowed to do that?"

"You're making me anxious."

"I'm just glad you're okay. I mean, we weren't sure when you'd wake up, and Nico's enchantment wasn't working, Apollo wasn't on his best conditions. I think that maybe Lee should've come along with us."

"Regretting a choice?

Silence fell through us again, being interrupted every now and then with Rachel's deep sighs and the bus's strange sound. Being ADHD and all, I couldn't stay still for long, but when you're traveling on a bus from Cincinnati to Montana, it was damn hard to move, so I just decided to play around with Riptide, careful enough not to let it open and freak some occasional mortals out.

"We'll need more time; we can't make it to Seattle like this." Rachel muttered to herself

"Why not Rach? Is there something wrong?"

"Our deadline. We won't make it there until the solstice. Not if we want to come back in time."

"The chariot. Apollo could take us back." I said, even though it sounded pretty stupid, since gods couldn't help heroes with their quests, at least not directly.

"The chariot only drives West Percy. We are heading west right now."

"Right. West coast. Actually, it's not West, west… it's more like… Northern West."

"Yeah. I know that."

Clearly she wasn't in the mood for talk, 'cause she took her iPod off her torn jeans, and put the headphones on, randomly drawing and writing the song's names as they played. I spotted some of my mom's favorites, and a not-Rachel type os song called 'Crazy Love'.

"What's that song?"

"Which one?"

I pointed to the song which obviously was there without her permission.

"Crazy Love?"

"Yep. It doesn't sounds like something you'd listen to."

"True. Once I arrived on my very comfortable and creepy cave, and I saw the Aphrodite's head counselor, Amanda, messing with my iTunes. She'd put all these creepy lovesick songs. This one is the only worth keeping. I kinda like it."

"Who sings it?"

"Some guy called Jason Manns."

"Nice."

She went back to her songs, and absent-mindedly put her left hand on top of mine.

I was totally going to search that song someday. Maybe it was really a keeper. As time passed, more songs filled in, more unRachel songs, I recognized by their names, Speak Now, Fix You, and I song I've heard her talking about once, called Fighter.

We made a quick stop on the way, and night was already coming, when Rachel opened her eyes wide and let go of her things, making them fall on the floor next to Nico with a loud noise.

"You okay?"

"Apollo."

"What with him?"

"He… He…"

She was starting to get into a trance, but suddenly came back to her senses again.

"Are you trying to freak me out or what?" I asked somewhat annoyed.

"What?"

"You said something about Apollo. What was it?" Nico said the words before I had the chance to ask as he gave her stuff back.

"Did I?"

"Hum, yes."

"Can't you remember?"

"Wait. I, I remember now."

"What was it then?"

"The Lord of the Sun will help us."


	24. Back From Hades

**, look who's back!**

**I know, I know, it's been ages since I last updated, blame my author's block mixed with the stupid thing we call school. I decided to let you guys with a chapter I wrote almost 3 months ago!**

**I hope you enjoy it, and don't come after me with a shovel for the late update.**

**R&R**

* * *

**-Rachel's POV -**

Being back from the dead wasn't the best experience I could have. You see, I wasn't really dead, but kind of. The pain was excruciating and as much as I hate to admit, I wished I could die for the first time. However, I couldn't disappoint them. Not them. I fought the urge to die, and tried to avoid the pain. Finally, I came back. When I opened my eyes, I met Nico cautiously looking at me, with his intense eyes.

"Welcome back Dead Girl." He said, smiling crookedly

"Hello Nico."

"Decided to join our super boring World of the Living?"

"Nico, if something is alive, it's instantly boring for you."

I don't know exactly why I've been having these sudden chills down my spine, or 'visits' from the Oracle spirit, but they are starting to become even more often, and I don't like it.

I've never been blind about any subject, but ever since Apollo started messing my emotions up, things are starting to slip past me, details aren't as clear as they were before, and logic isn't anywhere near me anymore.

"Rachel, what do you mean with 'The Lord of the Sun will help us?'" Percy asked as if he still didn't get the whole point.

"Hello… He will help us. No secrets."

"I thought you said the chariot only drives West. We'll need to get back to East. Opposite of West. That doesn't make sense."

"Apollo might not be the one directly helping. And he took us east once before remember?"

"You mean he could be sending someone else to help us?"

"Lady Artemis owes him a favor."

"What for?" Nico asked as if the idea was completely hilarious. And if you looked at it from a point, it actually was.

"Long story. Unfortunately, you guys miss all the fun during the solstices, and their, hum, family reunions."

"Apollo and Artemis having a family reunion without strangling each other? Definitely something worth staying around."

"Nico, don't say that with a grin on your face."

"Why not Know-It-All?"

"Because it's freaking creepy. And don't call me a Know-It-All!"

"Fine, fine. Don't call me Dead Boy anymore then."

"Deal."

Percy looked about to throw up, he was too quiet for an ADHD demigod, so something clearly was wrong, and I didn't need my sidekick guess to know it was related to me.

His attitude was making me anxious, maybe he was thinking about Annabeth, or maybe he was just tired about this whole quest for Athena. Here between us the goddess was no fan of both of us. And the fact that both of us are in this quest is definitely something interesting.

"Percy… Are you okay?"

"What?"

"I asked if you're okay."

"Sure. Why would you care anyway?"

"Ugh, don't act as if I don't care about you Perseus Jackson."

"I'm fine. Don't worry. Just thinking about something."

"Is it Annabeth? She said she'd call you when she got to San Francisco."

"She called me already."

"So it is about her."

"Not everything revolves around Annabeth, Rachel."

"Sorry. I'm just trying to figure you out."

I kept my mouth shut after that. He tried talking to me again, but I just ignored, and chatted with Nico. After 10 minutes with Nico I started to feel depressed, and he said he might be causing that. So I took my iPod out again, and I'm pretty sure I fell asleep, because when I looked drowsily out of the window, we were somewhere in South Dakota in a small town named McIntosh(_trust __me, this town exists_). Less than 200 (_170 is the real number for the 2010 _census) residents. Great… Something weird could happen here and no one would know. Don't get me wrong, I think small towns should get more respect from Americans citizens but whenever I watch a horror movie, it always happens a) in a small town or b) other places like college. So they are a little creepy and scary.

We stopped for the night so the bus driver could get some rest and sleep, but I must confess that I was damn worried about staying in that place.

The bus driver showed us a way to a small inn near the bus stop. Most part of the passengers went that way, the rest decided to stay at the bus station.

Along with the others, we decided to wait at the station, believe it or not, the place was giving me goosebumps.

"Rachel," Nico started "do you think it's safe here?"

"Honestly? The place gives me the creeps."

"Still, it's better wait here rather than get killed in a hotel." Percy finishes off.

"Guys, you should see that."

"What Nico?"

And then I saw it, staring at me with pure hate.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGERRR!**

**remember, tell me if you liked it :)**


End file.
